Equestria Budokai Tenkaichi (English)
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: A mysterious force send Gohan and Videl to Equestria, where they start their new life working at Applejack's. Everything is completely normal until the Cutie Mark Crussaders found about Gohan's power, so they force the young saiyan to train them to obtain a super cool Cutie Mark in martial arts
1. Chapter 1

**The peons:**

"I had a great time, Gohan" said Videl sitting on a bench in the park. She smiled.

"See how relaxing is just go on a date instead fighting crime by just one night?"

Gohan giggled shyly.

"Well, you're right Videl"

"I mean, I like fighting crime side by side with you, but I'm also a girl and sometimes I need a night just to have fun and relax"

Gohan nodded and hugged Videl, relaxing too and looking at the stars. He forgot about the Great Saiyaman No.1 and No.2 for a while. For that moment he was just a teenage boy having fun with his girlfriend.

And then, it happened. After a few moments looking at the stars, Gohan quickly stand up. Videl look at him confused.

"Gohan?"

"Something is happening. I don't know what, but I can feel it…" said Gohan preparing himself for the fight. Videl imitated him, but she doesn't felt anything yet. Then the sky covered with dark clouds, like in a storm, but without any rain. Gohan saw everywhere trying to understand, but he didn't saw something suspicious. And then it was all cleared: the Dragon Balls. Someone was making a wish.

Sighed in relieve; Gohan relaxed. But then, a mysterious and powerful light wrapped Videl and him.

"Videl!" Screamed Gohan.

Videl took his hand while the both of them were sucked by a mysterious force. They could feel how the world was vanishing around them leaving them powerless. In one moment they tried to fly away, but they couldn't.

And then, it finally stopped. The two warriors felt the ground again and the world was stabilizing again. When it finally stopped, they saw they weren't on Satan City. Now they were in a field in the middle of nowhere.

But it wasn't the end. One more time a mysterious light came from nowhere and entered to their bodies. The warriors felt how their bodies were transformed into something else. They shrank a little to adapt to this new form, Gohan could felt his tail again making panic, but somehow it was different from his Saiyan tail. Now in the new form, they couldn't stand, so they had to step in four legs. When the light finally vanished, Gohan looked around evaluating the new situation. Then, he gasped.

"Videl?"

"Gohan?"

Completely surprised, Gohan blinked looking at what he has in front of him. He knew it was Videl, the Ki was exactly the same. Videl was now a pony with white coat, but her hair and her eyes were the same. Videl also blinked looking at the purple coat pony who was Gohan now; like her, his hair and black eyes were the same.

"Is that really you, Gohan" wanted to know Videl.

"I can ask you the same" said Gohan without know how to react to this.

The both of them examined their new bodies. This was too weird. Then Videl asked:

"Do you think we have the same level of power in this form?"

Trying, Gohan flew a little and started to launch punches and kicks into the air just to prove his strength. Then he crossed his new hooves and launched a Ma-Sen-Ko that hit in the ground. Gohan landed.

"Apparently, yes, we still have the same strength"

Videl nodded and tried to prove by herself. Gohan was right, they still had the same power.

"Well, what we do now?" asked Videl.

Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated a little.

"I think we should try to find help. I can feel there's a village not so far from here. We can say we're lost, and we weren't lying. Anyway, flying we can reach it a little faster.

Videl nodded. "All right, let's go"

The two earth ponies elevated once again and then flew to the village as fast as they can go. After fifteen minutes, they saw the little town in front of them. Videl suggested they better go inside walking to not call so much attention; even if they were two talking ponies with super powers. They entered to the town.

It wasn't too late, so they still saw some ponies doing their final chores of the day. They both were surprised to realize they were into some crazy ponyworld, but they dissimulated the best they could and tried to find someponi who wasn't too busy. They finally saw a young mare with pink coat and a crazy magenta curly mane who was whistling happily.

Gohan was going to talk to her, when suddenly she screamed and ran away from Gohan.

"I didn't said anything yet" said Gohan completely confused.

A magical purple aura stopped the pony's run away. Gohan and Videl gasp but luckily for them, no one noticed it. A lavender purple unicorn with a dark purple mane was using her magic to stop the other one, who was fighting against her friend's magic.

"Twilight, what are you doing? I have to prepare everything to the welcome party for the new ponies. Let me go!"

The unicorn sighed. "Pinkie, it's rude to run away from someone who just wants to ask you something."

The pink pony stopped the fight and smiled to the strangers. "Sorry for that, I just excite too much when I met some new pony. I'm Pinkie Pie by the way."

Gohan and Videl shook hooves with Pinkie Pie and the unicorn, who introduced herself as Twilight Sparkle. And then Gohan finally spoke:

"Well, you see… I'm Gohan and this is my girlfriend Videl. We're kind of lost and just want to know where we are so we can find our way home"

The two ponies shared a confused look, and then Pinkie smiled to the two strangers.

"Well, you're in ponyville sillies. It's pretty easy to go to every part of Equestria from here"

Videl seem to be a little irritated.

"Well, it's not that simple. First we were on a park on Satan City in Japan and then, a mysterious light sent us here. Please, we don't even knew about a country called Equestria so our situation is a really delicate."

Gohan noticed Videl avoided to mention they were transformed into ponies, but approved her decision. Twilight seem to be confused. The two strangers look to be really worried about what happened to them and they also seemed sincere. "I don't know what to tell you, guys, but I also don't know about a country called Japan. I can't give you any directions. And also how you get here, I think it may be a spell gone wrong but I don't know"

Pinkie stared at them weirdly. "And how we know you are telling us the truth?"

Gohan looked inside Videl's purse and give a piece of paper to the ponies.

"This is called Zenit, is the money we use in our country. I know it's not enough proof but believe us, we just want to find our way home"

The two equestrians stared to the piece of paper. Well, they started to believe them. Then, Pinkie noted something strange in Videl's purse.

"Ey! What's that?"

"A capsule" said Videl calmly.

The curious pony shocked the small button on the top of the capsule and after a little poof, Videl's helicopter appeared. The two ponies and others who were passing by stared stunned to the strange gadget.

"What the heck is that?" asked a familiar voice behind them.

Twilight and Pinkie turned to their friends, who were approaching. They were a white unicorn with purple mane; two pegasi, one soft yellow with a pink mane and the other one was cyan with a rainbow mane; another earth pony light orange with blonde hair and a cowboy hat. Pinkie Pie greeted.

"Oh, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, hi! We just met this new ponies who came from a strange country named Japan and they have a lot of fun and curious gadgets with them. We are looking at this that Videl call a capsule.

Videl raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have Hop-Poi capsules in here? Those are very common in our lands. And are really useful, you can use it to store almost everything. Since supplies to vehicles like my helicopter"

The strangers were still shocked looking at the strange vehicle, specially the cyan Pegasus when Gohan told her that the helicopter was a flying machine. Pinkie giggled and took another capsule from Videl's purse.

"And what's in here?" she asked while she pressed the button.

It was nothing, just Videl's training outfit. For the surprise of Gohan and Videl, the clothes somehow adapted to pony form, just like the helicopter's commands.

"Oh dear, what kind of awful clothes are those? You don't have any sense of fashion?" asked Rariy mortified by the outfit. Videl grumped.

"Excuse me, it's just to exercise. Now, can we back to the main subject? Please, someone tell us in which direction can we find Japan so we can leave in the helicopter? Our families must be worried about us and we have school tomorrow."

Twilight shook her head sadly.

"The fact is, I really want to help you but I don't know anything about the strange stuff you carry or that country named Japan. I'm afraid you came from somewhere we don't even hear off in this side of the planet."

The two warriors shared a concern look. Applejack cough to get their attention.

"So, how you guys ended up here if you came from so far?"

Gohan repated the story Videl told Twilight and Pinke. The ponies listened concern, but also they were a little sad knowing they couldn't do anything to help them. At the end, Videl decided to do something.

"Anyway Gohan, we can't just stay here and lament. Listen, there's a forest near the village, we can camp in there and once we rested, we can start our investigation tomorrow morning". Gohan nodded.

"You're right. Thank you for all your help but Videl is right. See you tomorrow I hope"

Then, the two warriors started their way to the Everfree forest. Fluttershy ran to stop them.

"Are you crazy? You can't camp on the Everfree forest, is too dangerous." Videl laughed.

"Even if you don't believe us, we're both pretty strong. Don't have to worry about us."

Applejack frowned.

"Listen guys: camp in there is the worst idea ever, believe us. Look, there's a barn we barely use in my property, so you can stay in there for tonight. It's not mucho but at least is warm and comfortable." Gohan looked at the pony.

"But… are you sure? We just met and I can't ask such thing to you"

"Bla, bla, bla… a good deed never killed someone. In fact, I'm always happy to help"

And winking an eye to them, Applejack guided the couple to her empty barn. And the rest of the main six, after promising the lost kids some help for the next thay, they said good bye and went to their homes.

Once in Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack introduced Gohan and Videl to the rest of ther family and they responded with a small bow Japanese stile. Then, finally they get into the barn. It was a night with little sleep because of the worries of the day. Gohan tried to feel the Ki of their friends or family, but failed miserably. Finally they somehow managed to sleep until the next day when they were woke up gently by Applejack and her friends.

"Are ya'all right?" asked Applejack.

Gohan sighed.

"Yes, thank you miss Applejack. It's just we're still wondering about our situation."

Applejack smiled.

"I'm sure our Princess will help you, but first she have to come back from her mysterious trip. But don't worry, Twilight already sent her an urgent message; so she'll attend you as fast as she can. But in the meantime, you both can stay in here."

Gohan and Videl thanked the gesture.

"So, how is that country you guys gall Japan" asked Twilight trying to reduce the tension.

Gohan and Videl started to tell them about their life in Japan, studying at Orange Star, their families, and stuff like that. Of course they omitted how they were humans (or super humans in Gohan's case) or how Videl was daughter of an idiot who stole credit from saving the world from the forces of evil. They also told the ponies they were martial artists and how Videl was kind of a junior champ.

"So that's why you have a karate belt as a Cutie Mark" said Rainbow, smiling.

"My what?"

Pinkie giggled and showed Videl her own.

"This, silly. The mark of your special talent". Videl dissimulated distraction and said of course. No one noticed a thing. Then, Fluttershy asked about Gohans's, that was his Geat Saiyaman's helmet. He giggled a little nervous.

"You see… is a helmet because I'm a… a pilot! Yes, that's it. My hobby is to fly helicopters, so I guess I obtained my Cutie Mark based on that".

"Can you show us, please?" Asked Pinkie excited.

Gohan and Videl forced a smile and nodded. In fact, Videl taught Gohan how to fly helicopters in exchange for the flying lessons. And after a while, Gohan was a really good pilot, but he preferred to fly by his own. Luckily, this awkward situation could be avoided showing the ponies how to fly a helicopter, so it was useful. Everyone were excited about the machine because the only way they know to fly was having wings, but this machine was going to change everything they knew.

Gohan started and flew all over Sweet Apple Acres with all the main six, by turns. Finally they landed.

"How was it?" asked the boy.

"It could be faster" said Rainbow giggling.

Everyone agreed, but didn't mentioned nothing about the stranger's Cutie Marks again. So they chatted for a little telling them everything about the life in Ponyville. Finally Applejack announced she had some work to do so they could continue their chat later. She was going to make some firewood from a death tree, when Videl offered her help and as a good martial artist, she destroyed the whole tree using only her hooves.

Everyone was surprised. They listened about martial artists with that level of ability but never saw one in person. Gohan offered himself to transport the firewood and once again he surprised everyone caring the twenty heavy logs just himself, without noticing the weight.

"What?" he asked confused by the confused looks.

Videl had to use all her self-control to not laugh of him. All of this made her remember how clumsy he was to hide his true power. Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Wow kid, ya'sure are strong."

Gohan blushed and hurried to get all the logs into the storehouse to stop calling the attention. In his way back to the barn he saw Big Mac trying to pull a huge rock out of the way and one more time he shocked everyponi moving the rock without any effort.

Videl facehoofed.

"You idiot" she mumbled to herself.

After recover from the shock, the two Apple brothers spoke in private and then, Applejack walked to Gohan and Videl.

"You guys are pretty useful and I mean REALLY useful. Why don't you guys work in here with us in the meantime you find your way back home, huh? It's not much but we can offer you food and shelter; and if the business goes alright, also some money for your other needs. What to you think?"

Gohan and Videl shared a look. They didn't know how much time they were going to stuck in this pony world so in fact they needed urgently a place to stay. Gohan and Videl shook hooves with Applejack.

"You have a deal, miss Applejack."

* * *

**Very well, firts: I already done with this fic, but someone in the reviews asked me to translate it to english so there it is. Second: I hope you liked it and my english is good enough, anyway this is the perfect excuse to practice a little. **

**And... well, that's it. Again I hope you all like it and send me some reviews. Without anything else to say, my classic good bye:**

**Read ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cutie Mark Crusaders martial artists:**

"Welcome, Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student" greeted the Princess Celestia. Twilight bowed to the Princess.

"I'm glad you can receive us so early, Princess Celestia. Well, those are the ponies I wrote you about: Gohan and Videl."

The Princess took a close look to the new ponies and greeted them with a small shook of her head. Videl and Gohan bowed respectfully. Gohan smiled shyly.

"Sorry for bother you like this; we know you have more important things to do instead of helping two strangers. Thanks a lot." The Princess smile calming the saiyan.

"Don't worry my little ponies. As the Princess, help those who need me is my duty. But let's concentrate in the important. According to Twilight, the two of you were taken from your homeland by a mysterious force; and that force also transported you to Ponyville.

Gohan and Videl nodded. The Princes continued.

"And you hadn't heard about Equestria and Ponyville befor this incident, is that right?

"No Princess Celestia. In fact, we didn't know what we should do without all the help given by Twilight Sparkle and her friends" said Videl.

The Princess looked at Twilight proud of her. Then, after a few minutes thinking, she asked to examine one of the mysterious gadgets. Videl gave her the capsule with her helicopter.

The Princess pushed the button, making the vehicle came out of the capsule. Even if she was prevented of what was going to happen, she still gasped and also her guards. But after the first surprise, she used her magic to try to find something into the machine. Gohan and Videl were sitting silently waiting to the Princess do her job. Finally Celestia encapsulated the helicopter and gave it back to Videl. The Princess shook her head sadly.

"I didn't felt anything on the machine. And also that thing was something completely out of my understanding. Also I never heard about Japan or Satan City or something like that. Right now, I'm unable to help you. Sorry.

Gohan and Videl moaned disappointed. The Princess sighed and continued.

"But I promise you I do everything I can to help you. I'll find in the Canterlot archives the spell that can bring you two to your home. In the meantime, I think you already do something about a place to stay, right?" Gohan nodded.

"We'd living at Miss Applejack's, Princess. Is not much but at least we have a place to stay and also a way to help those who are so gentle to us."

"That's right" said Videl.

"Very well, I guess that's it for the moment so you go back to Ponyville now; but before you leave, Twilight Sparkle, please come with me to the Canterlot archives, I'll need all the help I can get to help this two ponies" said the Princess getting her way to the archives. Twilight followed her.

"Of course, Princess"

* * *

Back in Sweet Apple Acres, the two warriors found Applejack busy with a huge bunch of apples and like always, the two of them offered their help quickly. But this time, she rejected them with a smile.

"Don't worry about me, guys. I'm doing it just fine. Better tell me how was it? Did the Princess know a way to help'ya?" Gohan sighed.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Applejack. Our problem looks beyond any help anypony in this place could bring us. But the Princess offered to find the right spell to get us back to Japan. In the meantime, we'll still help you in here, if that's okay with you."

Applejack smiled comprehending.

"Don't be sad, sugarcubes. If the Princess said she is going to help'ya, it's because she is. Look, take the rest of the day and try to relax a bit. If there's life, there's still hope"

Gohan and Videl thanked Applejack and get back to their barn. Passing the days, Rarity helped them to decorate it and also she gave them a bed so they can sleep better. The rest of the main six also helped with everything they could do; Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy with some cleaning; and Twilight used her magic to repair some cracks so they can sleep a little better. And also Pinkie offer them a bunch of cupcakes so they could have something sweet to cheer up.

"So we have a day off, what do you want to do, Videl?" asked Gohan.

The girl thought for a little and then she punched the wall.

"Let's do some training. We haven't practiced since we got stuck here, so now we have a chance. Also our stay here prolonged so I think it's a great chance.

Gohan agreed and the both of them walked to the Everfree forest. During their stay in Ponyville they realized than everypony avoided the forest, so it was the perfect place to train with all their power without being bothered. They said good bye to Big Machintosh who was doing some repairs in the entrance and entered deep into the forest.

* * *

At the next day they started their routine having breakfast with the Apple family and then, they started to work in the farm. Applejack always gave them the hardest tasks because of their strong; and that wasn't a problem at all thanks to their strength and ability. Only two weeks had passed since Gohan and Videl started working as peons in Sweet Apple Acres, but the business was already better than any time before. Applejack felt a little guilty for taking advantage of their new employees, but they assured her it was okay. Especially Gohan who felt guilty the Apple family had to deal with his Saiyan appetite. But since the day off, they added something go the routine: some hard training in the Everfree forest.

Of course that called too much attention from the Apple family and the villagers of Ponyville as well, but they decided to leave them alone. During the time they were living in Ponyville, they became very known because of their good will. No matter what kind of help a pony needed, if they were available, they do everything they could to help. Besides, everypony know they were trapped in there, so the least they could to help them were not to interfere with their business.

* * *

"Very well, see you at night Miss Applejack" said Gohan like always. "We're going to train to the forest." Applejack nodded.

"Take care" she said. Applejack saw her employees walking to the forest when she remembered something. "Ey guys, wait just a sec! You see, Apple Bloom and the Crusaders are visiting Zecora right now. If she's still there when you finish your training, can you walk her home, please? I don't like when she walk alone through the forest at night"

"Of course, Miss Applejack. See you later!"

Once in the Everfree forest, they started the training: to punch some dry logs to warm up, then raise in the air and star fighting each other. Videl always used all what she had in that fights, not as Gohan who only uses a little of energy. And after that, Videl landed while Gohan was still training in the air, but this time he used to practice his Ki attacks.

* * *

"The sun is going to hide very soon. Girls, all of you have to get into your homes before we see the moon" said the zebra Zecora looking at the time. "The work for today is done, so let's go. I'll walk you home."

The three little fillies thanked Zecora for receiving them for that day and allowed to help her with her potions. They didn't obtained a Cutie Mark for that day but it was a lot of fun collecting herbs and stuff.

"Thank you for allow us to help you" said a small white unicorn with green eyes and a light purple mane. Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister.

"Yep! That was awesome" added Scootaloo, a light orange Pegasus with a magenta mane.

"See'ya other day, Zecora" finished Apple Bloom, a light yellow earth pony with a beautiful red mane tied in a ribbon in the top of her head.

Zecora smiled warmly to the little fillies and walked them to the entrance of the forest. At half way, they all felt a rampage and saw what they thought it was a lightning. But it wasn't any other sings of a storm yet. Zecora seemed worried for the fillies, so she walked just in front of them ready to protect them in case of any danger. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were a little scared by the unknown, but also a very excited thinking that probably was going to be the day they found their special talent. In fact, they decided to visit Zecora because of a feeling that told them they had to be at the Everfree forest to obtain what they all wanted.

They walked to a small forest glade. What they saw wasn't to suspicious: a white earth pony resting while another earth pony, a purple one, was practicing some punches and kicks to the air. Apple Bloom smiled in relieve.

"I know them, they're the new employees my sister hired, Gohan and Videl."

"And what the heck are they doing here?" asked Scootaloo a little confused.

"I'd heard they like to train their martial arts in there where no one can see them" said Apple Bloom. "Now that you mention it… I think I'd heard something about it" added Sweetie Belle.

Zecora called for their attention.

"Come on little girls, it's time to go now. If they don't want to be watched, they must have a reason of their own."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders protested, but the zebra sternly guided them far from them, who didn't seem to notice their presence yet. Then, by pure coincidence, Apple Bloom turned. It was when she gasped in surprise. The other four turned too.

Gohan raised in the air surrounded by his Ki aura. It was so shiny and powerful that also had small lightings of bio-electricity. Gohan screamed increasing his aura even more and then he crossed his two frontal hooves and shot a blast of pure energy to a rock that turned into ashes immediately.

"Don't tell me that was the lightning we saw before" mumbled Scootaloo shacking in fear.

"Back in my lands I'd heard of this but never thought it was true. A tell of ancient warriors who can manipulate their internal energy into this devastating attacks" said Zecora so surprised than also she forgot to rhyme this time.

Gohan continued with his training, this time putting his hooves together and charging one of the most powerful techniques he knew.

"KAME… HAME… HAAAAAA!"

The energy blast destroyed everything on its way. Luckily for Gohan and Videl, no one was crazy enough to go that deep into the forest, or that's what they thought. Videl accidentally turned just to see the fillies with the zebra looking at them completely stunned.

"Gohan" she mumbled.

Gohan landed and saw them for himself. He paled.

"Girls… what are… what are you doing in here? Don't tell me you saw me…"

The girls cheered.

"Sir…" (Apple Bloom)

"…that…" (Sweetie Belle)

"…was…" (Scootaloo)

"AWESOME!"(The three of them).

Gohan began to panic while Videl started laughing intensely. Zecora gave them a shy smile.

"I must apologize. I knew you don't want to call attention, but these fillies got closer before I could do any intervention. By other way, I must say, this was the most interesting thing I'd see in the whole day. And forgive but I must ask what kind of thing was that amazing task?"

Gohan blushed.

"It's called Ki, the internal energy of every living thing" said Videl looking that her boyfriend couldn't speak.

"And you know all of this just because you're a martial artist?" Apple Bloom asked.

Gohan smiled, but he was still nervous.

"Well, yeah… I was about your age when I learned all this". Huge mistake.

Scootaloo grinned.

"So… anyone can learn this?" asked the Pegasus.

Gohan and Videl nodded. The fillies shared a high-hoof. Both Zecora and Videl knew what's coming.

"Very well, it's already decided. From now on we'll be Cutie Mark Crusaders Martial Artist. Mr. Gohan, please teach us everything you know" begged Apple Bloom. Gohan paled again.

"WHAT?"

"You heard Apple Bloom, we want you to be our teacher" demanded Scootaloo. "Just imagine how cool will be have a Cutie Mark in any of those amazing techniques. Mr. Gohan, we decided you and Miss Videl will be our masters" said Sweetie Belle.

Gohan didn't know what do to with this. But finally he decided to stay firm.

"Sorry girls but I can't. I can't let everypony know I'm kind of a freak who can launch lightings from his hooves; that just made things more difficult for us, having all the town afraid of me. Sorry."

Zecora didn't said anything, but she understood how Gohan felt. So the fillies sighed in disappoint and walked back to the exit to the forest together with the three grownups. But it wasn't over yet. Once they're back in Ponyville, Zecora calmed Gohan.

"Young pony, don't worry. With my life, your secret I'll carry."

Gohan thanked the gesture and walked the fillies their way back home. Suddenly, just in front of the Carrousel Boutique, Sweetie Belle stopped.

"Something wrong?" asked Videl.

The girl nodded smiling.

"I was thinking… hides in the forest because he doesn't want to everypony know he have amazing skills…" Gohan gasped when he realized where that was going.

"So here's the deal: Mr. Gohan train us and we keep his secret".

Gohan froze in the spot while Videl started laughing again. Finally a defeated Gohan agreed to train the girls, but nopony could know what was going on.

"Very well. We'll train you, but first, you have to ask your parents if it's ok to learn martial arts with me; but don't tell them how advanced are my technique, because… well, you know" said the Saiyan completely ashamed of himself.

"Mr. Gohan, you have a deal" said Apple Bloom shaking his hoof and winking an eye.

Finally the five ponies made the promise and after that, everypony walked back home. At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was already waiting for her sister. Apple Bloom hurried to hug her.

"Oh, sis, Mr. Gohan is amazing. I saw him training, and it's completely unreal when he transform a huge log into stitches and a rock in just powder. Is… fabulous"

Applejack smiled.

"Well, you had fun. I can see that"

"Sis, but I hadn't told you the best part: Mr. Gohan agreed to teach me some martial arts, but first I have to ask for your permission. Can I? Please can I?"

Applejack blinked for the surprise and look at Gohan, who nodded in silent.

"But, are you sure? I mean… you already help us with the heaviest works in this farm and I don't think is fair to take advantage of you like this…" Gohan sighed.

"It's okay, Miss Applejack. I'd already agreed. So, can Apple Bloom learn some martial arts?"

Applejack smiled please.

"Very well then. I always say it's good to practice an sport for the sake of mind and body. What do you think Big Mac?"

The big red stallion nodded.

"Eeyup"

"It's decided then. Gohan will teach the little Apple Bloom some martial arts. Let's see how powerful is she after all that hard training"

Videl smiled devilishly.

"You'll see".

* * *

**Very well, this is the second chapter. I hope you liked it and sorry for the poor Zecora's lines, but english is not my mother language and is kind of hard to rhyme in english for me. But at least I had fun writing this again so I'm still happy with the result.**

**Now my classic Good bye:**

**Read ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Training!**

The Princes Celestia was checking in every single book she had hoping to find the solution for Gohan and Videl's problems. But not a single one of them mention anything about dimensional travel or the country of Japan. And according to her letters, Twilight hadn't found anything neither. Everything indicated than Japan doesn't exist, or doesn't exist in their world.

* * *

Gohan sighed and confronted his public. The Crusaders obtained the permission to train martial arts with Gohan and Videl, but only if they didn't train in the Everfree forest. So after discuss it for a bit, they decided to practice near at the Cutie Mark Crusader's club house; it wasn't to hidden but at least they had a lot of terrain and hardly somepony would come to bother them. Or that's what Gohan hopes because that day, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle decided to watch the little filly's training. And after sigh a second time, the young Saiyan spoke to the girls:

"Very well, from now on Videl and I'll teach you the basis of martial arts. It's a very difficult and hard training but I hope you three can handle it." Scootaloo crossed her hooves confidently.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders can handle anything" she announced proudly.

The ground ups laughed silently. Videl approached to the fillies ready to start.

"Very well girls, I'll be your first teacher. Gohan's techniques are to advance for you, so I'll teach you the most basic things first. When we finish the first half of this class, Gohan can teach you something advanced but first, let's warm up our body. We're gonna run three times around all Sweet Apple Acres. And to be sure any of you take any shortcuts, Gohan and I'll be running with you. Start!"

The fillies moaned but obediently started to run behind Videl and in front of Gohan. Rainbow Dash giggled and decided to have an air view for the show. The girl's resistance was amazing, but Gohan and Videl's was even more. Still, after finishing the race, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were tired but ready for more training. Videl grinned and commanded them to do fifty push ups, fifty pull ups and fifty crunches. They were exhausted but Videl wasn't ending yet.

"So now it's time to star with the martial arts. Like Gohan said, this is a hard and difficult training; but also very long and exhausting. If somepony still think this is going to be easy, please retire now."

The fillies stayed, so Videl smiled. "Good. Now, let's practice your coordination. Coordination is vital for martial artists, who have to transform both sides of its body into a weapon. So practice this combination." Videl started to throw punches and kicks to the air combining left punch right kick; left kick right punch. And changed: giving a punch to the left with her right hoof and one to the right with her left hoof. "Twenty repetitions, then we level up. If I hear any complain, you're free to go, but never bother us again asking for training."

The girls nodded and Videl started to watch their moves. She was a very strict teacher who didn't allow any mistakes. The mane six were amused, the sweet Videl was more serious and stern than anypony imagined. And Gohan was only watching but he seemed to be really concentrated on the girl's movements. A couple of times he gently corrected Sweetie Belle showing her how she had to move.

In one time, Apple Bloom was punched by Sweetie Belle, but Videl didn't allow to stop their training for something like that. "You're gonna be martial aritsts, if you don't stand this in training how you're going to manage it into a real fight?" she asked sternly.

Thirty minutes of hard training, Videl raised a hoof to stop them.

"All right, I can see you three are good learners. Very well, let's move to the next exercise"

The girls nodded and Videl took a few sacks filled with sand she prepared the last night. "What I need you to do is to use combinations on these sacks. I don't care how fast you do it or how hard are your punches. What I want to see is the use of combinations."

"All right Miss Videl" the fillies shouted and started once again.

"Oh man, this is boring" complained Rainbow Dash.

Videl look at her calmly.

"I'm sorry but like I said, you're free to go". Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I wanted to see an amazing fight since the two of you are so great martial artists." Videl grumped.

"Sorry I disappointed you but we're here to teach the girls how to practice martial arts correctly. Anyway, if you suggest someone to be my opponent, I'll happily make you a demonstration of my ability." Rainbow Dash grinned and adopted a fighting position.

"Well, I'm a black belt in karate, so here I am. Teach me what kind of martial artist you are."

Videl bowed a respectfully to her opponent and then, she throw herself trying to punch her in the face. Rainbow put her two front hooves to protect herself from the attack. She stopped Videl's punch that was a distraction, so she couldn't react when Videl gave her a kick in one of her wings. That only made Rainbow angry and tried to kick Videl in the face, but her attack was quickly dodged and Videl took her chance to kick her in her other wing. Rainbow was going to attack once again and Videl started launching powerful kicks again and again preventing Rainbow to attack maintaining her occupy with defense. Then, Videl started to combine punches and kicks attacking every possible angle. Finally Rainbow managed to get rid of Videl jumping back and tried to use a flying attack. That was a terrible idea, as soon she extended her wings, a terrible pain shacked all over her body. Rainbow Dash felt on the ground giving Videl the opportunity to finish her with a powerful kick. Rainbow Dash felt, Videl won.

Applejack giggled happily. "Wow, what a beat down, Dashie."

"Are you alright?" asked a worried Fluttershy.

"And she couldn't touch Videl even once" mumbled Twilight completely shocked.

Nopony, with the exception of Gohan, could believe how easily Rainbow was defeated. The Pegasus moaned painfully, that was really humiliating. Then Videl commanded order. "Very well, we showed you already, so it's time to continue training. How about that combos?"

"But Miss Videl, we're so tired" moaned Sweetie Belle.

Rarity walked to the warriors. "That's right my darlings, they've being doing this exhausting exercise the whole day, it's time for them to rest for a while. They're still children."

Videl grumped. "Excuse me, but I was younger when I started my hard training, so you can't tell me…" Gohan put a hoof on her shoulder calmly.

"I know you're right Videl, but see them, they're already tired. Let's start with the advanced so they can rest."

Fillies and ground mares saw each other confused.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Excuse my ignorance, but how they're gonna rest if they're learning some advance techniques?"

Ignoring her, Gohan sat on meditation position. "Very well girls, I need you to sit in this pose or the most comfortable for you, but don't fall sleep, Ok? To master the most powerful techniques is necessary to concentrate and control your Ki or Vital Energy. I told Videl to make you tired because it's easier to meditate when you're tired. So let's start: want I want you to do y to relax and concentrate. Close your eyes if is better for you but DO NOT fall sleep.

The fillies obey but didn't seem to understand. Meditation? What does it have to do with the powers they saw? But still they knew they had to listen to Gohan.

"Pay attention to your breath, your hearth beat, whatever in your bodies. You have to find the source of all, that Energy. And that's Ki."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders started the meditation, still if they didn't fully understand what Gohan meant.

Applejack approached to Twilight. "Ey Twily, do ya' know what is he talking about?"

The unicorn nodded. "Like he said, is the internal energy of every living thing. It's an old term that almost nopony know. I'm surprised to see a teenager who understands it."

The rest nodded while saw the Crusaders meditating. They knew them too well to know if it wasn't for Videl who pushed to the limit, they'd dropped the whole thing already. It was when they felt a powerful energy coming from… Gohan? No, it can't be. The Crusaders felt the energy but instead of confuse, they felt more motivated to continue. Gohan smiled to himself, it was risky to show that to the adults but he really wanted to the fillies found their internal power. He had to motivate his students more and more.

After an hour they finished the lesson. Nopony knew it yet, but the fillies started to feel something inside them. The ground ups stared apart talking to each other leaving them meditate alone, but after the lesson they said good bye to Gohan and Videl. Rainbow Dash was still angry for the beat down but that only.

"Mr. Gohan, can we practice our Ki by ourselves or only when we're training here with you?" Asked Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

Gohan smiled. "Anytime you want, the most you practice the better you'll be. Remember you have to find your Ki before I teach you the real advance techniques."

The fillies thanked Gohan and everypony went back home.

"So, what you guys think about the training?" Asked Twilight to her friends.

Applejack giggled. "Interesting, specially the part when Videl used Rainbow Dash to mope the floor."

Rainbow Dash grumped. "I'm out of shape".

"Don't feel sad Rainbow Dash, Videl have a Cutie Mark in martial arts after all" said pinkie hoping around without a care.

Rarity was thoughtful. "What I don't understand is that Ki stuff. What kind of techniques you can learn using meditation only?"

Twilight smiled. "Rarity, meditation has being a vital part of martial arts since the beginning. Even a few books tell stories about some kind of masters who can learn powerful and devastating techniques using only…"

"Only what?" asked Fluttershy.

"Only their Ki" said Twilight shocked. "But it can't be. The book was about some bizarre stuff like earth-ponies who can fly, or even shoot pure energy blasts from their hooves"

They all laughed. It can't be possible after all. They couldn't imagine the Cutie Mark Crusaders learning something as dangerous as energy blasts or stuff like that.

The days passed quickly. The Crusaders used every single moment they had to meditate and try to find their Ki. The good news were than the mane six or anypony else stopped watching the training, it wasn't anything strange after all… or at least not yet. Other good thing was the three of them started to get used to the exhausting physical training from Videl and became stronger. Also Gohan showed them his powers from time to time to motivate them to keep going.

And it worked better than he thought. At school, they ate their lunches quickly and dedicated the rest of the recess to control their Ki; they practiced the Ki during the training with Gohan and finally before go to sleep. The older ponies were surprised they were so serious about that martial arts stuff, but the let them be. It was an amazing progress and they were so stunned and proud the day they started to feel other pony's Ki. It was amazing.

And one day, it happened. It wasn't unusual that Diamond Tiara came to tease them while they were meditating, in an always frustrated attempt to break the concentration with irritating comments and questions. And that day, during the attempt, the three Crussaders felt a spark coming out of their hooves. Diamond Tiara ran in fear.

Apple bloom was amused. "Girls, did you see it?" she asked trying the better to keep calm and maintain the spark.

Sweetie Belle smiled very excited. "Now we can learn the best things from mister Gohan"

"And obtain our Cutie Marks in martial arts" finished Scootaloo.

They couldn't continue because Miss Cherrylee came to see what scared Diamond Tiara, but didn't find anything. The Cutie Mark Crusaders hide their Ki until the training hardly waiting to show Goha.

He was waiting happy as always and seemed really excited when the fillies showed him their Ki aura. "Girls, this is great. But you have to hide your enthusiasm. Remember what I'd told you: if you truly want to learn the advanced, you have to learn not only to find your Ki, also control it.

Scootaloo moaned. "But …"

The saiyan shook his head. "I told you girls, those are very destructive stuff. I can't risk any of you destroy your homes or hurt somepony you love. I have to be sure you control your Ki before I can teach you anything of my special attacks."

Scootaloo had to admit Gohan was right. But Sweetie Belle approached silently. "But Mr. Gohan… you told us you'll teach you an special technique as soon as we three found our Ki and we already found it. Besides we can feel the presence of other ponies. So please…"

"You did told them" added Videl.

Gohan smiled. "I know and I'll keep my promise. This isn't an attack technique, but is very useful and will help you three to completely master your Ki sooner."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed happily.

"All right, Scootaloo, you're a Pegasus but I ask you to learn this as well because what I said before. So everypony, who wants to learn how to fly?"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle saw each other really excited. Scootaloo agreed but not as excited as her friends.

So they started the lesson for that day. They concentrated and tried to release their Ki aura in some way they could use it to raise in the air and fly properly. Scootaloo tried to flap her wings to help a little, but Videl made sure she doesn't chat. At the end of that day of training, the three of them could raise a couple of meters from the ground and maintain it for at least a few minutes. And the girls, exhausted but happy, returned to their homes more excited than any other day before.

Gohan was smiling when Videl embraced him. "You're having fun, aren't you?"

He nodded. "It's because somehow I feel back home when I'm training them. I remember the time when I trained with Goten and my dad and everything was normal (or normal for us). I miss them, Videl.

She sat and nodded. "Don't worry Gohan. I miss them too but we have to be patient and wait for the help the Princess offered us."

* * *

**So there's the third chapter fo the story. I'm probably going to fast but remember is a translation, this is exactly how was going in the original one. Anyway, hope you like it and give me some reviews.**

**Without nothing else to say:**

**Read ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Celestia's invitation**

After waste another entire afternoon trying to find a solution for Gohan and Videl, the Princess decided to read the most recent Twilight letter. Apparently, they became very known on Ponyville because Gohan's demonstrations of strength and Videl's skill. Anyway, both of them were helpful, kind and trustable. And also, Gohan was an excellent reader. When he wasn't working or training the Cutie Mark Crusaders, he was learning all of he can in Twilight's library.

But the things called Princess' attention were the fact the Cutie Mark Crusaders were learning all what they can from Gohan and Videl. Martial arts required both concentration and discipline, and the three fillies were progressing in that two skills, and also physical skills. And Twilight ended her letter telling Celestia about all the meditation the martial arts required. According to Gohan, meditation and concentration were the key to master the advanced techniques.

"Meditation? Advanced techniques?" the Princess asked to herself. "Well, I bet this is going to be interesting…"

Spike expelled the Princess' letter with a burp, and passed the letter to Twilight. The purple unicorn opened the letter in expectation.

"What is it, Twi?" Spike asked. Twilight was confused.

"Well, it's not a letter, is an invitation for the Budokai Tenaichi" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"The greatest martial arts tournament? But you don't like that kind of events. Why will she send us something like that?" Twilight thought for a little.

"I think I know. It's for Gohan and Videl. Remember than in my last letter I told the Princess of how they were training the Cutie Mark Crusaders in martial arts. Probably the Princess wants to see their abilities, considering there's a children's section in the tournament"

Spike jumped in excitement. "It's going to be amazing, I hope for that time Gohan already taught them what he call advanced"

"Well, I think I'm going to tell them. See'ya Spike"

Applejack was working as always when she saw her friend approaching. "Twilight!" She greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Hi Applejack, I'm looking for Gohan and Videl. Princess Celestia sent me an invitation for the Budokai Tenkaichi as an answer for my previous letter and I came to see if they were interested to participate." Applejack walked with her friend.

"I'm coming with you, long time no seeing the Crusader's progress."

They were approaching to the club house. The most they approached the most they heard the fighting sounds. Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"They're in practice combats" she said.

In the air, Gohan was supervising the Crusader's progress. Videl was Apple Bloom's opponent while Sweetie Belle was fighting with Scootaloo. When they started the fights training, the opponents were alternated, but recently Apple Bloom said she felt she advanced more training with Videl so she became her official opponent. Gohan was calmed during his supervising when suddenly he felt Applejack's and Twilight's Ki; so he made a sing to the fighters so they landed and continued fighting in the ground. They obeyed but grumped, the girls really wanted to show their new abilities to their older sisters. Videl didn't like that neither but she was already used to Gohan's secrets. Then, the older ponies arrived.

"Ey girls! I can see you're getting better and better. If you continue like this you'll soon use Rainbow as a mope just as Videl" giggled Applejack.

The fillies laughed and Videl blushed proud of herself. After the first encounter, Rainbow challenged her to fight another couple of times, with the same result. But those times Rainbow could punch her at least once. Gohan cleared his throat.

"Alright, what brings you two here, Miss Applejack, Miss Twilight.

Twilight passed them the invitation smiling.

"Annually we celebrate in Canterlot the Equestria's most famous martial arts tournament, the Budokai Tenkaichi. I told the Princess of how you train the fillies in martial arts so I guess she wanted to see their progress; and also your abilities so she sent us the invitation"

Gohan scratched his head a little nervous.

"You see Miss Twilight, I don't like to participate in events like that. Let's say I prefer to be a peon in a farm instead a world famous martial arts champion". Gohan grinned.

"Come on Gohan, don't be so boring. After all what happened last time, you still owe me a fight. It's gonna be cool and look: there's a children's section.

The fillies jumped in excitement when they heard that and came to see the invitation. Apple Bloom looked at her sister with bright eyes.

"Can I go, sis?"

Applejack nodded. "But what your teachers say? Are you ready for such a test?"

Videl grinned. "They're going wipe out the competition, no matter who they fight, no one will match them."

"Gohan?" Twilight asked. The young saiyan smiled very confident.

"I think they're going to be the stars of the tournament. Get ready girls, we're going to fight with the professionals"

The Crusaders yelled in excitement. Twilight smiled to them and then she turned to Gohan. "All right, just don't forget about send your inscription forms; you can find some in the post office. Anyway, continue with your training, we're leaving"

"Bye"

When the older ponies left, masters and students had a meeting. Gohan smiled. "Very well girls, he'd train a lot and let me tell you I'm really proud of you. I'd never taught anypony before with the exception of my little brother and of course Videl. So I'm happy to see how fast you mastered all my techniques of meditation and flying. Now it's time to get serious when the tournament approaching"

Sweetie Belle's eyes illuminated. " , does that mean you finally will teach us how to use energy attacks?"

Gohan nodded. "That's right. But remember: when we finally get the tournament, I don't want you to use that if you're not fighting between you. Remember those are very destructive and powerful techniques and it's a completely unfear advantage over your opponents. Using it at a competition is forbidden. Forbidden.

Videl couldn't believe what she just heard. "Gohan, are you telling me you're going to allow them use that during the tournament?

"But of course. After all I had to pass to unsuccessfully hide my identity as the Great Saiayan to you, I learned secrets don't last. Anyway, I always thought somepony knew about my powers they'll consider me a monster, but this girls doesn't think that way and I have a certain fame of good person here in Ponyville"

"Everypony will know you're amazing " said Scootaloo smiling.

"Sorry if I ask, but, why did you indicated us to land if there's gonna be no more secrets?" Videl asked.

Gohan winked. "Because I don't think Miss Applejack or Miss Rarity will approve I'm teaching their sisters techniques that could destroy an entire building in no time".

Videl had to agree. In fact, she constantly asked herself if she was going to allow Gohan, Goku or anyone in the Son family teach them some techniques to their future children. Anyway, there's no use to think about it, so she followed Gohan to a hidden spot in Sweet Apple Acres where he brought dozens of gigantic rocks he found on the Everfree Forest. Gohan looked at the fillies, who were listening carefully.

"Very well girls, today I'm going to teach you how to transform your Ki in powerful and devastating attacks. But understand something: I'm doing this because I trust you'll never use it without a reason because those are very dangerous stuff. Do you understand?"

The girls nodded and prepared for the battle. Gohan nodded and raised a hoof and the girls did same. "I need to everypony concentrate your Ki in the hoof you raised. Ok?

The Crusaders concentrated their Ki. They started to form a small disc of energy, just as Gohan; the only difference was that Gohan's was bigger. Then, the master shot his energy to one of the rock, what immediately exploded. The girls did same with one rock each one. They were amused how easily they mastered the Ki attack, but after all the training they 'd done, this was a piece of cake. Gohan gave more instructions.

"Girls, I want you to continue until the rock be nothing but dust. I'll invite a dessert from Sugar Cube Corner to the first one to destroy her rock."

He didn't have to repeat, the Cutie Mark Crusaders started the wave of attacks to the rocks. Scootaloo noticed the more she concentrated her Ki, the most powerful the detonation was. Gohan noticed it and made a mental note. Sweetie Belle was doing small attacks, but really fasts; she launched three or four while Apple Bloom made two and Scootaloo one. Gohan wrote that down too. Apple Bloom was in the middle; she charged her attack and throws it. And once again noticed and took note of the detail; actually, he was thinking in which filly will master which technique.

Videl noticed what Gohan was thinking and smiled. That Equestria Budokai Tenkaichi was going to be more interesting than ever for the ponies. And then, when the rocks were nothing but dust as Gohan said, he raised his hoof to ask them to stop; ant then, he brought more rocks.

"Alright girls, now the next exercise is to make sure you control your Ki perfectly. What I want you to do is shoot directly to the rock in front of you, but in the last second you have to change the course of the energy blast and destroy the rock on the right or left, but not the one you have in front of you. This is very hard but I know you can do it, and remember: after this, we're going to the post office to send our inscription forms to the Budokai Tenkaichi.

The girls made a small scream of excitement and stated the hard training. They succeeded some times and sometimes not. Gohan understood and finished that day's lessons. The girls were exhausted; the energy blasts were the most tiring part of all the hard training, especially for beginners and Gohan knew it. Satisfied for the girl's progress, Gohan loaded Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle; while Videl was taking care of Apple Bloom, the two of them became really close during the training. With no rush, they went to Ponyville to the post office.

Rarity and Fluttershy were walking around the twon when they saw Gohan and Videl caring the fillies. Rarity greeted happily.

"Afternoon darlings, how was the training?" she asked.

Gohan showed them the fillies sleeping pleasantly in his back.

"They're very dedicated little girls, they insist to continue until they almost faint. I love to be their master, especially when I see their progress and hard work" the young saiyan said.

Rarity giggled and used her magic to place her little sister in her back. The action awaked the Crusaders. Still a little dizzy for the pleasant sleep, Sweetie Belle smiled to Rarity. "Sis…" she started, but Rarity silenced her gently.

"Shh… you need to rest, go back to sleep; we're going to be in home in no time and I'll place you in your bed. So now…"

Sweetie Belle moaned.

"But sis, this is important. I want to ask you something". Rarity smiled. "Very well, what do you need, Sweetie?"

Sweetie Bell smiled a little.

"You see, I want you to take me to the Budokai Tenkaichi. Is gonna be so cool and Mr. Gohan said we're ready and we're going to raze the competition".

Fluttershy gasped. "But girls, isn't the Budokai Tenkaichi a little too dangerous?" Rarity shook her head. "And dirty, I'm sorry but I don't want to fight, is going to ruin my beautiful mane."

The Crusaders started to laugh. Sweetie Belle finally managed to calm down.

"With all respect sis, they're going to beat you in your first combat. But no, you just have to cheer me up when I fight. The Teinakichi is just a competition and we're going to win the children's section. Come on, Applejack already gave her permission to Apple Bloom, so please." Rarity was confused, what her parents will do? "I don't know" she said.

Sweetie Belle gave her a supplicant look. Rarity saw Gohan and Videl, who just nodded. Finally Rarity nodded too.

"But you have to promise me, if I take you, you have to win at least second place"

Sweetie Bell hugged her sister and started a kind of victory dance with her friends, but it doesn't least because they were still tired for the training. With all resolved, Gohan walked to the post office.

"Very well girls, let's go to fill the inscription forms".

The girls followed their master and filled and sent the inscription. The kind and helpful employee, Derpy, wished them look and everypony get back to their homes happier than usual.

Back in their barn, Gohan checked his stuff until he found what he was looking for: a small watch or what in looks like a watch. Really that was a container of his superhero suit. Smiling, Gohan put the watch in one hoof. Videl raised an eyebrow.

"What's that for? There's no crime in Equestria thanks to Celestia's peaceful and fair rule"

Gohan activated his Grat Saiyaman suit and started to pose in front of a mirror.

"Is not for that Videl; you see: the inscription form said one can participate with an alias. So once again, I'm going to be the Great Saiyaman."

Videl smiled a little. Gohan was still Gohan. "Do as you please. Just make sure the fillies master the Ki soon so we don't have accidents during the tournament."

**…**

"Miss Cherrylee" called Apple Bloom.

The teacher turned. "Yes?" she asked with a warm smile.

"You see, can my friends and I use the empty gym during the recess? We're going to participate in the Budokai Tenkaichi and we need to train as much as possible and we can't concentrate in the yard, so can we?"

Miss Cherrylee surprised. "The Budokai Tenkaichi? Well, that's kind of unexpected. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Apple Bloom grinned. "We have the greatest master, and we're really strong after all the time we trained with him. Besides, I think we could win the adults section if it wasn't our master is participating too."

Cherrylee blinked a little unable to react but then she smiled to the filly. "Very well, go ahead. I really want to see you three wining the competition. Also, I think is a good idea to organize a school trip to cheer you. I think you'll be pleased to show your classmates your newly acquired martial arts abilities".

Apple Bloom didn't had to think it twice. After a very energetic "YES" she went back to her friends to start with the training.

With the tournament getting closer, and the training getting harder, the girls felt closer than ever to obtain a Cutie Mark. And the best thing was each one was mastering one of the best Gohan's techniques.

Videl and Celestia were right: the Budokai Tenkichi was going to be more interesting than ever.

* * *

**And here we are, with the fillies ready to became legend as powerful martial artists with mysterious powers just as Gohan and Videl. So, I hope you all liked it and gave a review. And... I think that's it.**

**Read ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The beginning of the Budokai Tenkaichi**

The train stopped on Canterlot Great Central Station after a short trip, but very uncomfortable; the whole passengers felt such a relieve. Like the Cloudsdale's best flyers annual competition or the Canterlot Rodeo; the Budokai Tenkaichi attracted audiences for every part of Equestria. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy stretched a little for recover themselves after the trip. Rainbow moaned.

"Gosh, the girls and those two were so lucky; why only the competitors had a train for themselves?"

Applejack giggled. "Well, you could compete too, but of course it shall mean to be Videl's mop again."

Rainbow was going to say something as well, when luckily Fluttershy saw the girls and their trainers waiting for them at the other side of the station. Gohan greeted them, he seemed to be really excited just as Videl. They were in Canterlot since Celestia raised the soon to accommodate in their assigned dressing room and made a small contest to determine the first opponents. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo ran to the ground ups.

"Sis, this is great! We are so lucky to not have to fight each other during the first encounter! At this rate the tournament is going to be much more exciting leaving the bests fights to the end!" said Sweetie Belle in excitement.

"Anyway, no matter when we have to fight each other, the first prize is going home with one of us" added Apple Bloom with a grin.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle celebrated Apple Bloom's comment with a laugh. The ground ups petted the little fillies' heads. "Alright, you're going to be such a blast in the platform, but remember Sweetie: you promised me you'll be at least second place" said Rarity with a smile.

"I'll not fail, sis!" declared Sweetie Belle.

Gohan and Videl called their students. "Come on girls, it's almost time!"

The girls happily followed their masters. The mane 6 shared a look and then they followed them.

They came to Canterlot Stadium, where the competition was going on. The place was full with ponies from all over Equestria hoping to see the greatest masters of martial arts, who'll prove their abilities in the most important competition for that sport.

"Damn it, where can we find a place to watch the competition between this chaos?" mumbled Twilight seeing the line of ponies waiting to enter to the stadium; almost two blocks of ponies waiting to ener.

"With the places we'll get we could never see the action and the girls won't see us cheering them! All the time I spent making the cheer routine is now wasted!" complained Pinkie.

Rarity moaned in deception. Suddenly, two Princess's guards appeared to the small group. The leader, an old Twilight's mate, smiled to them. "Twilight and friends, Princess Celestia has invited you to her personal box seat along with Princess Luna. Mr. Gohan and Miss Videl are invited as well; Princess said is her way to apologize to them for not found a solution to your problem yet"

"Well, thanks but we are contestants" said Gohan.

"No problem, you can go directly to the contestant's facility from the Princess's box seat when the children's section is over. Remember there's an interlude of half an hour from children's to adult's sections. Please accept the invitation, it'll mean a lot for Princess Celestia"

Gohan nodded kindly. "Very well, just wait for us so we can leave the girls on the competitor's entrance and be with you in no time".

The guard nodded and left them, but he came back after a few instants.

"I almost forgot: girls, there's also place for you in the Princess's box seat when the children's section is over. I'll come for you and guide you when you stop fighting".

The Crusaders mumbled a quick "Understood, thank you very much" and followed their teachers to the competitor's entrance. In the way, they found their classmates who cheered them happily before vanishing in the middle of the crowd. Finally they came to the main entrance and after sharing a quick hug with Gohan and Videl, the girls entered. A guard bored of the work he had, asked their inscription voucher before let them in.

"Remember girls, don't use the Ki techniques unless you're fighting between you" reminded Gohan. "But the most important thing is to have fun. Good luck you girls."

"Don't worry about us, Mr. Gohan" said Scootaloo.

"And we'll keep our promise, you can be sure at that" added Sweetie Belle.

"Try to do your best too, Mr. Gohan" added Apple Bloom.

Gohan and Videl came back with the mane 6 and went where the Princess was waiting for them. Meanwhile, in the arena, the Crusaders went to their dressing rooms and then reunited with the rest of the competitors. The referee came.

"Very well fillies, I need to everypony except earth ponies to approach" said the referee.

Unicorns and pegasi came close to him. So, referee's assistants started to put them a strange kind of seal in horns and a harness in wings. The referee smiled to the confused fillies.

"Sorry about that, but rules specify if you fall from the platform you'll automatically disqualify. We can't allow pegasi use their wings as an unfear advantage. Also we have to be sure unicorns don't use their magic to cheat and that's what those things are for. If a unicorn makes magic, will be immediately disqualify. Also the harness prevents pegasi use wings. Sorry but those are the rules"

Scootaloo giggled. "Well, we really don't need wings or magic to win"

When every pegasi and unicorns were ready, the referee nodded and came to the arena. The audience was really excited. They all were giggling, talking and gambling who'll be the best martial arts fighter. But they quiet immediately when they saw the referee coming.

The mane six, along with Gohan and Videl arrived the Princess's honor seat box; where Princess Celestia was already waiting for them with her sister Luna.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student, I'm so glad to see you and your friends. Gohan and Videl are very welcome as well" said the Princess.

"Well, thank you a lot for inviting us, Princess Celestia" said Gohan shyly. "I don't know how to thank you, this is very kind and…"

Videl laughed. Gohan was really shy and doesn't know how to react when was talking with someone as important as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

The rest of them took their places. Princess Celetia smiled to Gohan. "Don't worry about it, after all, this is the only thing I can do for you after I haven't found a solution for your problems yet. Besides, I really want to see the progress you had training the little fillies"

They took their time to admire the stadium; just as in Japan, the center of it was a giant platform made of cement.

The referee finally came silencing the whole stadium. Gohan and Videl gasped. He was a beige pony with a blonde mane, sunglasses, a microphone Cutie Mark and a light mustache. A pony version from the referee they had home. Coincidence?

"Stallions and mares, welcome to the 20th edition of the Equestria Budokai Tenkaichi. You know the rules: if you give up, you're knocked out, kill your opponent, fall from platform or you fall and don't raise at the count of ten, you'll immediately disqualify. Also if a Pegasus uses its wings or a unicorn magic, they'll be also disqualify. And, if after thirty minutes and nopony has won yet; the judges will determine the winner"

"How stern" mumbled Rainbow Dash.

"Remember Rainbow: earth ponies started this competition, is logical to put some rules to the other kind of ponies" said Twilight.

The whole stadium exploded in cheers.

"So, let's start with the children's section! But, we had an odd number of contestants this year, so we added a small rule. For each combat, ten points are given to the contestant who won. But according to the damaged received during the fight, we're going to deduct some points. If you lose, all your points are going to lost as well. At the end of the competition, the fillies with more point accumulated will be the ones who do the final match. But only one can take home the first prize"

More cheers.

"And now, for our first fight: little Sweetie Belle from Ponyville; versus Twinkle Star from Fillydelphia! Let's start"

Rarity and Sweetie Belle's classmates yelled her name wishing her luck. The two contestants do a small reverence for a salute and evaluated each other. Sweetie Belle noticed the colt was at least twice her size and really wanted to hurt her. They started.

The gigantic colt launched himself against Sweetie Belle, but she dodged the attack jumping at the right and took her chance to kick him in his flanks. Twinkle Star scram in pain and faced Sweetie Belle, who easily dodged his next attacks and kicked him back right on the jaw. He was stunned because of the attack, so she took her chance once more and started to kick him at great speed making him move back to almost fall from the platform. Finally Sweetie Bell jumped and kicked him just in the middle of his face making him fall from the platform definitely. Sweetie Bell won.

"And I don't even use my front hooves. How about that?"

The referee raised Sweetie Belle's hoof.

"Twinkle Star fall from the platform, and also he can't continue. Little Sweetie Belle won!"

All the stadium started to cheer Sweetie Belle, who just bowed to them and get back to the dressing room. In her way in, she shared a high-hoof with Apple Bloom, who was about to fight.

After the introduction, Apple Bloom evaluated her opponent. Was a small and skinny girl, so Apple Bloom guessed she specialized in speed techniques. The fight started.

Just as Apple Bloom thought, the girl was fast and agile; but nothing she couldn't handle. She managed to spend the first fifteen minutes dodging her making her tire to finally knock her out with a single punch directly to the jaw. Just like Sweetie Belle, she doesn't receive any damage.

"Unbelievable!" shouted the referee "Two little fillies just passed with the two contestants from Ponyville passed with their ten points still intact! Can they handle this during the whole tournament?"

The public resounded their hooves in excitement while Apple Bloom bowed to them and walked back to the dressing room. Scootaloo had to wait a lot for her turn, but after some fights it was finally her turn. When she came out, she found a short, but muscular colt.

Once again the two opponents took a few seconds to evaluate each other. When the fight started, Scootaloo gasped when she saw the colt was short, but really fast; but not enough to beat her. And just as Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo kept him in defense position giving him a shower of kicks. The colt felt in a matter of seconds. The whole audience was stunned, and the referee raised Scootaloo's hoof to show her as wineer.

"Everypony, this is unbelievable! We have three exceptional fighters. None of them has received damage, so they're draw in the first place. Can those three maintain to the end? We'll see!

In Celestia's seat box, everypony were celebrating the Crusader's victory and Applejack wasted no time in congratulate Gohan and Videl for training the little ones. Celestia was glad too, but she was like expecting something. Twilight noticed but didn't said anything about it.

The fights continued one after other. Being at the first place, the girls had the privilege to select their next opponents, so they avoided fighting each other until the end. Finally they draw for 80 points each one in the last round. So for the first time in the Budokai Tenkaichi, the final match had to be between three and not two. The referee smiled, for him that was how the Tenkaichi had to be.

"EVERYPONY! We already saw the incredible abilities of this three little fillies: Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle! None of them has received any damage, so can this be the end of their luck? Being training partners I have no doubt this is going to be epic!

Everypony started to scream in excitement; that was going to be an epic fight just as the referee said. Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash approached a little to enjoy more the fight; Gohan and Videl kept their calm. The fight started.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders saw each other for half second and then launched to eachother in a very high speed, starting the greatest fight ever. Scootaloo punched Apple Bloom, but she blocked the attack with her hoof and made a somersault to put herself out of her friend's reach; unfortunately, Sweetie Belle caught the opportunity and tackled her friend making her fall. The little unicorn was about to attack her fallen friend when Scootaloo made a flying kick making her put her hooves in cross position to block it. Then Apple Bloom got up and attacked the two of them with a double kick with flying effect. The two Crusaders felt on the ground while Apple Bloom put herself in position to keep fighting.

That was it, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle made an agreement to defeat Apple Bloom first, so they attacked at the time the poor earth pony. Sweetie Belle was kicking while Scootaloo punching, making Apple Bloom los more and more terrain, at this rate she was going to fell from the platform. Finally Sweetie Belle used herself as a sawhorse to impulse Sweetie Belle to kick her friend out of the platform. The impact made Apple Bloom fall from the platform, as her friends expected, just in front of Celestia's seat box.

"Apple Bloom" mumbled Applejack a little sad for her sister.

Then, Apple Bloom stopped in the air and flew a few meters to face her friends. Everypony on Canterlot Stadium muttered immediately. An earth pony was flying? Apple Bloom crossed her hooves to make a cross position and yelled:

"MA-SEN-KO"

A powerful energy blast came from Apple Bloom's hooves destroying a considerable part of the platform. Her friends barely dodged it flying as well. Sweetie Belle grinned. "I see, it's time to level up".

The other two nodded and then the real fight started. Sweetie Belle flew to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shooting a kind of energy discs from her hooves making her friends move as fasts as they can. Finally one of the energy discs reached Apple Bloom making her disappear instantly.

"San-Su-Ken!" screamed Sweetie looking for her real friend; who was right behind her. Apple Bloom took her chance to tackle her with her whole body. Sweetie felt on the ground and Scootaloo shot her two energy blasts from her hooves. Sweetie barely managed to dodge it and returned to the air to give Apple Bloom a lesson.

The two Crusaders started a fight in the air while Scootaloo was on the ground preparing her attack:

"Kame… Hame… HAAAAAAA!"

The blue energy came from her hooves forcing her friends to split up if they wanted to avoid the impact. A blue explosion covered the whole sky like fireworks.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders back to the air and smiled to each other.

"Girls, we all known this was about time" said Apple Bloom.

"I know, now, let the best Cutie Mark Crusader win" added Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks!" said Scootaloo.

That was it, they reassumed the fight. All the audience was shocked. What on earth was happening? All the fight was so intense and almost impossible. The referee had to take a deep breath before speaking:

"My dear public, this is something completely out of any understanding. Our experts are in shock, none of them is using magic according to the detectors; also the little Scootaloo is flying without using her wings just as the little Sweetie Belle and little Apple Bloom. This fight is beyond any understanding, but in all my years of judging I'd never seen something like this!"

Punches, kicks, energy blasts; everything in the air and only one of the three finalists was a pegasus.

"Princess Celestia, what kind of magic is this?" managed to ask Twilight.

The Princess shook her head. "Is not magic my faithful student, I can't tell you what is it but I'm sure is not magic".

"I can't tell you what it is neither" said Luna amazed by the fight.

Applejack gulped. "I can't believe this"

"I know" said Gohan. "They mastered all my techniques in just a few months. I'm really proud of them"

The eight ponies turned to Gohan and Videl. They were completely speechless looking at the Crusaders. "Don't tell me you show them how to fly and all the things they're doing" mumbled Rarity after a while.

Like confirming it, Gohan raised in the air a few centimeters; raising his hoof to release a spark of Ki. "Is their internal energy what they're using" said Gohan calmly. "Is very simple to transform it into devastating attacks once you know how to control it"

"It took it's time but it worth it" said Videl flying a little too.

The mane six and the Princesses were completely shocked. Rainbow Dash giggled nervously.

"It's ridiculous, only pegasi can fly" she said.

Fluttershy pointed the Crusaderes. "Tell that to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle"

Celestia didn't say anything so as Luna; they only shared a look but nopony noticed it.

The fight continued growing in intensity, the three fillies were amazing using Gohan's attacks and the platform was almost destroyed. Only a few places saved to be destroyed by the energy attacks.

Then, a strange bell rang. Their thirty minutes were over. Completely surprised, the three of them landed.

"Is not fear, I was wining already" moaned Sweetie Belle.

"You're dreaming, I was the one who was winning" defied Apple Bloom.

"You two are wrong, I was taking home the trophy.

They started an argument soon to become a real fight when Princess Celestia arrived.

"Young fillies, I must say that was the most amazing fight I ever saw; unfortunately it was a draw. Do you mind to share the prize?"

"No problem Princess Celestia" said the three of them really excited.

Celestia turned to the audience.

"People of Equestria, I have the great pleasure to announce this three little fillies are the winners from children's section in this Equestria Budokai Tenkaichi Edition! They had showed us the best fight ever, but it was so intense so I have to delay the adult's fights until tomorrow; so we can have a new platform"

The whole stadium once again cheered in excitement. The Cutie Mark Crusaders bowed to them smiling and saluting their classmates. But after a while, Celestia made them follow her. Without saying anything, she guided them to her personal seat box. Gohan and Videl were in a corner surrounded by Luna and the Mane 6. The Crusaders joined to their masters and then Celestia spoke:

"Now, do you mind to explain?"

* * *

**Al right, is finally here, the new chapter. Because of the fighting scene was a little more difficult to translate but I think I made it well. Anyway hope you liked it and now I just have to say:**

**Read ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A new enemy appears**

The whole stadium once again cheered in excitement. The Cutie Mark Crusaders bowed to them smiling and saluting their classmates. But after a while, Celestia made them follow her. Without saying anything, she guided them to her personal seat box. Gohan and Videl were in a corner surrounded by Luna and the Mane 6. The Crusaders joined to their masters and then Celestia spoke:

"Now, do you mind to explain?"

Gohan was about to start, but he was interrupted by Apple Bloom, who jumped in front of Celestia looking at her with supplicating eyes.

"Please Princess Celestia, I know you're mad but please don't do anything to Mr. Gohan and Ms. Videl. It was us who forced them to teach us the techniques, we just thought it was so awesome when we found them in the Everfree Forest.

"Apple Bloom is right!" added Sweetie Belle. "In fact, Mr. Gohan used to train in the Everfree forest because he didn't want to anypony found about his great abilities. But we threatened him to tell everypony in Ponyville about it if he doesn't taught us how to do that"

"And he was so nervous that he agreed immediately; and it was so cool to learn all that special techniques, especially when we realized we had tallent" cried Scootaloo.

Celestia was about to answer but Gohan interrupted her.

"Thanks a lot girls, I know you all want to defend me but I'm the ground up here and I have all the responsibility. I always knew nopony will believe you I, as an earth pony, had special powers; but instead do the right thing and say no, I decided to take a chance and train you because you all remind me my little brother. So don't blame yourselves and let the ground ups took the responsibility.

And once again Celestia tried to speak but Videl was faster.

"Gohan, I'm equally guilty. We both trained the girls, we both have to face the consequences" she said calmly.

Celestia decided to let them finish before another interruption. She was right.

"Videl, you only taught them the basis and helped to perfect the flying technique, I was the one who taught them the Ki attacks. Don't blame yourself neither"

"But Gohan…"

In that moment Celestia sounded her hoof to cut off the endless discussion and smiled warmly. "There's no need to blame you for nothing because I'm not mad. In fact, I felt an unusual energy signature when we first met coming from you two when we first met, Gohan and Videl. And Twilight told me about your hard training and meditation with the girls in her letters so I started to make my own conclusions. I'd heard about some legends about ancients martial artists who had the ability to manipulate their internal energy into strange attacks; but they needed a lot of preparation and meditation. It wasn't too hard to made the connection"  
Gohan and Videl saw each other surprised by the Princess intelligence. Then she continued. "If I sent you the invitation to the Budokai Tenkaichi is because I knew I was going to see something amazing and I was right. I don't like this kind of tournament but I must admit this was really an entertaining one and in all my years ruling Equestria I'd never seen something like this"

Gohan, Videl and the Crusaders took a deep breath relieved. Then the Princess smiled to the fillies. "And girls, congratulations, it seems like your wish was finally granted"

Everypony was shocked when they heard that. Then, one by one the Cutie Mark Crusaders saw their flanks with their hearts beating hard. In the once blank flank, now there was a very special mark for everyone. Apple Bloom's was two crossed hooves with a sphere of light coming from them; the mark of the Ma-Sen-Ko. Sweetie Belle's Cutie Mark represented some kind of energy discs, the Vegetas's signature technique. And finally Scootaloo's Cutie Mark was a blue sphere of light, representing the Kame-Hame-Ha. After a minute of silence, the Cutie Mark Crusaders started to dance and yell in excitement. After a long waiting, they finally had a Cutie Mark; and not a common one, a Cutie Mark representing they mastered really powerful martial arts techniques making them the best fighters around.

"I don't think I felt comfortable with this" said Applejack suddenly. "Isn't this too dangerous? Learning martial arts is one thing but learn how to shoot energy blast that can destroy an entire platform is something completely different. And I really appreciate Gohan and all, but I don't like my little sister being a danger"

Rarity nodded. "I'm with Applejack, now Sweetie Belle can destroy my entire boutique with only one movement. I don't think anypony like to be in our situation"

Gohan lowered his head in embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry, I know I should tell you exactly what I was teaching to the girls before but I swear by Kami-Sama I was really careful. I have tons of experience with the Ki techniques and before teach them my special attacks; I made sure they all learn how to control their Ki aura first. Anyway, once we're all back to Ponyville I'll take all my stuff from Sweet Apple Acres and go away; but please Ms. Applejack, don't throw away Videl, she…

Applejack rolled her eyes and petted Gohan's head with her hoof.

"Oh come on, I'm upset but I'll never do such thing as throw you away just for being a good teacher. You're a nice guy, an irresponsible one but a nice guy after all"

Gohan smiled weakly and Applejack winked her eye and smiled to him. The rest of them approached too.

Pinkie hugged Gohan and Videl really hard. "You know I'll always be your friend, don't you Gohan? And the fact you have this great powers only makes you cooler. By the way, can you teach how to fly?

"Of course Ms. Pinkie Pie!" said Gohan relieved. "Anypony can learn, so Ms. Applejack, Ms. Rarity, Ms. Twilight anytime you want I can teach you everything I know"

"It isn't easy but with some practice you can master all of that in very little time. The girls are the living proof" added Videl with a grin.

Fluttershy smiled weakly too. "You know I'll always be your friend too, don't you?" Rainbow Dash smiled a little. "And I, but Videl still owe me another match, this time from the air. And also we have to compete to see what's faster: Ki or wings"

Everypony laughed and hugged. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna watched smiling. Scootaloo snuggled to Gohan. "See, Mr. Gohan, Ms. Videl? As I told you, now we all know how amazing you two really are"

They laughed again. But Twilight suddenly reacted and turned to Princess Celestia. "Just a thing, Princess, you said you felt that strange energy coming from them before, why you didn't said something earlier? I'm sure Gohan had confessed with just asking"

"True" said Rainbow Dash, "I mean… three little girls convinced him to train them just by threatening him with tell everypony about his true powers…"

Celestia sat. "Smart as always, Twilight Sparkle. Truth is I have a feeling; or well, Luna haves it"

They all turned to Luna, a little worried.

"Let's go to the Castle, so we can talk more calmly. Believe me, this problem is not something we can deal so easily in here" said Luna raising her wings and flying to Canterlot Castle.

Celestia followed her sister carrying Twilight, followed by Rainbow Dash carrying Rarity, Fluttershy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Gohan and Videl who were carrying Applejack and Pinkie Pie. As soon they entered into the Throne Room, Celestia made the guards leave them alone. Then Luna pointed the room (right behind the Throne) were the Elements of Harmony were locked up.

"A few days before Gohan and Videl arrived here, I felt a kind of strange aura coming from there. When I noticed, I called my sister to confirm my suspicions. And unfortunately, she confirmed it. Somepony was trying to steal the Elements" said Luna.

Celestia Nodded. "Luckily whoever tried to didn't made it. After what happened with Discord, I casted an spell to protect the Elements from everypony who tries to took it besides me, Luna and you six"

"And what are we dealing with, Princess?" asked Twilight.

"And more important, what does it have to do with the girls learning such dangerous techniques?" asked Fluttershy shyly.

Luna lowered her head.

"I apologize for my idea, because is too dangerous for the fillies, but I had to. You see: after failing to obtain the Element's power, the one who tried to take it was looking for something as powerful as the Elements to replace it. And his research was pointless… until now. After seing Gohan's pupils in Ki techniques, they called his attention"

Everypony gasped realizing what was happening. Gohan walked angrily to Luna, releasing his Ki aura. "So, you let me teach them such techniques just to serve the girls as bait? What kind of monarch are you? They're strong, I know that, but this is beyond unforgivable"

"What a shame" said Videl as angry as Gohan.

Celestia, still calmed, raised her hoof to tranquilize the warriors. Gohan sat hiding his aura to show them he was listening, but sill furious. The Mane 6 didn't say anything but they supported Gohan this time. They were as angry as him but weren't brave enough to confront Princess Luna like that.

"After a little research, we found who we were dealing with. The aura was somehow familiar; and of course, it was our old pal Discord" said Luna calmly.

"Discord?" asked Videl raising an eyebrow.

"The spirit of disharmony and chaos; so many years ago he terrified all Equestria leaving it in a state of pure chaos; with animals with strange body parts, changing the laws of physics and ponies making illogical things" said Celestia sighing.

"Don't forget about the delicious and dangerous clouds made of cotton candy making chocolate milk rain" said Pinkie in excitement.

Gohan and Videl saw each other confused. That was considered a threat? It sounded more like a joke instead as an enemy.

Luna continued "We felt his presence at the tournament; he was looking just for curiosity but he interested looking at the girl's fight. He is older than us, so he was a witness of the ancient Ki techniques' power; and until an hour ago, he thought those techniques were extinguished"

"And…" Celestia completed, "if there are students that men there's a teacher"

Everypony muttered surprised by the whole thing.

"He didn't stay much" said Luna, "so he didn't know who is the teacher; but we have to ask you to show him tomorrow, Gohan. I know is too much to ask you because Discord's powers are enormous, and we haven't found a solution for your problem but still, please. We want you to use your Ki powers in your first combat tomorrow. After the end of the tournament Discord will come for you but don't worry about it; Twilight ant the rest of the Elements will found him and seal him again. Gohan, I'm sorry I put you in this danger but still, seal him is a priority now. He has maintaining a low profile but now than he is warned about a power like yours, he'll do anything he can to found it and appropriate it.

Celestia agreed. "Gohan, you have all right to deny but we humbly ask you to do this for us; and I promise to try harder to found a solution for you and Videl".

Gohan nodded without a second thougth.

"No Princess Celestia, I'll happily help you with this so called monster. You're doing everything you can to end us back to Japan so this is the least we can do, right Videl?"

Videl grinned. "It will be really interesting, so you can count with us. I'm glad to know there's something different to deal with while we're stuck in here"

"The only thing I ask for," said Gohan, "is the guarantee my students will be safe. Can you do that for me, Princess?"

"Of course, Gohan" said the Princess touched by the young boy's devotion. "I'll make sure Discord don't dare to touch your students"

Gohan nodded satisfied and walked with Videl to the exit. "Very well, Videl and I will go to sleep at the contestant's facility. Girls, I highly recommend you to stay with your big sisters. That Discord thing already saw you and I don't want to anything happened to you"

"As you say, Mr. Gohan!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"We'll be careful" cheered Scootaloo.

"And if he come, we will beat him with our Ki powers" assured Sweetie Belle.

The warriors smiled to them. "You remember me my little brother, Goten. I like the way you became so strong in almost no-time. I'm sure you'll giving Discord a very hard time" said Gohan with a grin.

"Please don't dare to provoke him!" said Twilight alarmed by Gohan's attitude.

And a new discussion began that Celestia cut off by stepping hard on the floor. "Everypony please calm down. I need you to all stay here to prevent any attack from Discord; Gohan and Videl as well"

Gohan and Videl saw each other and tried to apologize. "We don't want to bother you" tried to say Gohan. "Yeah, thanks a lot but I think we're alright at the facility" added Videl.

"Don't worry about it" said Luna. "Besides tomorrow will be a dangerous day for Gohan and this is a minor compensation for all his trouble"

So nothing else was discussed and they ate before a good night of sleeping. Gohan was thoughtful about next day; he had being hiding his powers since the beginning, so the ponies didn't know what they were dealing with. But also he just heard about Discord, never met him in person or felt his aura so his enemy was a surprise for him. Anyway, he finally decided the wisest thing to do was follow his pony friends plan; after all he didn't know much about his new opponent.

* * *

**Ey! I'm finally back with another chapter of this. Anyway, if anypony speaks spanish please check my original; that is finished already. And you see? The Crusaders finally had their Cutie Marks, is anypony else happy about this?**

**And I think that's it.**

**Read ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Great Saiyaman's battle!**

"EVERYPONY, WELCOME TO THE SECOND DAY OF THE 20th EDITION OF THE EQUESTRIA BUDOKAI TENKAICHI!" shouted the announcer in excitement.

The whole Canterlot Stadium started to step hard, excitement was in the air. The referee was the most excited of all; after years of boring tournaments, finally there were fighters who were worth_. "Yeah, the martial arts tournaments always have to be like this"_ thought the referee very happy.

"As you all remember, the platform was completely destroyed by the champions of the children's section after the best fight ever in this tournament; but after a night of hard work and effort we got a new one and we're ready for more fights!"

Cheers.

"So, LETS BEGIN WITH THE ADULTS SECTION! For our first combat we have contestant Tornado from Los Pegasos; versus, contestant Videl from Ponyville!"

The opponents entered and saluted each other. Videl used her new pony technique of support her body with her front hooves while use her back hoof to send a series of attacks against the other fighter; making him to move back losing terrain. Finally Videl supported her weight in only one hoof and used an impulse to send a flying kick directly to Tornado's face. The pegasus quickly recovered from Videl's attack and launched himself against her kicking her directly to the nose. She smiled, this guy wasn't weak at all. The pegasus continued his attacks recovering terrain concentrating in Videl's flanks and forehead; knowing another punch directly to the face was out of the question. Finally Tornado recovered all the terrain Videl made him lost and gained a little more.

Then, the girl moved back a couple of steps, and then she slide at floor level to make Tornado lose his balance. The pegasus felt on the floor and before he could react, Videl captured him in a very powerful hold, that she learned from her father. Tornado started to scream in pain; but Videl didn't let him go until he completely surrenders.

"Contestant Tornado can't continue, so contestant Videl won this first fight!" announced the referee.

Videl cleaned the blood of her face and shook hooves with Tornado.

"Great fight" said Videl. Tornado smiled, "See ya at next Budokai Tenkaichi"

Both of them left the platform after salute their public that cheered them. "Thanks to those three fillies, this tournament is the most popular in years" thought the referee. "I just hope to witness another demonstration of ability in this section; if those three fillies are so amazing I can't imagine how powerful will be their master". Then he cleared his throat and continued with his work. "And now, we have contestant Cherry Blossom against contestant Iron Fist. Let's begin!"

The combats continued one to another without mayor changes; everypony in the audience started to complain, they were here to see another super fight like the Crusaders'. But the tension felt the most on the Princesses' seat box. They were waiting for Gohan but he didn't show yet. What was happening to him? Hopefully he didn't decide that Discord was too much for him and left. But why he didn't show off yet?

"Let's not panic" said Twilight. "Probably he is using an alias"

"But darling, we could recognize him by those techniques he uses" mumbled Rarity.

And finally the last fight was on.

"Mares and stallions, sorry for the delay; for our last but not least combat, we have contestant Great Saiyaman from Ponyville vs. contestant Punta de Acero from Fillydelphia. Just enjoy our next fight!" said the referee.

The Princesses and the Mane 6 couldn't believe that, so Gohan ran away after all? Pinkie Pie just giggled. "See? The Great Saiyaman looks ridiculous. What kind of outfit is that?"

Rarity stared at her angrily. "Pinkie Pie, my dear, we have something more important to thing about; but you're right. The poor boy looks like a clown instead of a warrior"

In the platform, the two opponents bowed to salute each other and began.

"Sorry for this" said the Great Saiyaman raising a hoof and shooting an enormous energy blast, that doesn't touch Punta de Acero but made him jump to the other side of the platform.

Then, the Great Saiyaman raised in the air a couple of meters and launched himself against his opponent, who was about to fall from the platform but the Great Saiyaman graved him and send him back to the center before elevate again, this time five meters. In the air, the Great Saiyaman prepared to send a powerful kick to knock the enemy from once. Punta de Acero grinned; he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

**…**

At the Royal seat box, joy returned as an explosion.

"See?" asked Pinkie Pie. "The Saiyaman has the same abilities than Gohan and the Crusaders. If Gohan left, we can ask him for help"

They better ignored her and continued watching the fight.

Princess Celestia was a pacifist, she didn't like that tournament at all; she was there just because was an official event but that was it. Luna in exchange loved the way ponies from all over Equestria tried to show each other's abilities without using magic or wings. It was amazing for her.

**…**

Back in the platform, Punta de Acero was looking up waiting for the attack. The Great Saiyaman was approaching more and more, but suddenly, a magic force field blocked the warrior's attack making Punta de Acero lagh. "What the heck?" asked the Saiyaman.

"Magic detected!" announced the referee. "Contestant Punta de Acero is automatically disqualified. Please leave the platform right now. Wait a minute… aren't you an earth pony? Who could you...?

Punta de Acero laugh louder and he raised in the air taking the form of an strange creature made of several animal parts. Discord was at the tournament and he was ready to claim the power of the ancient Ki warriors for himself.

Everypony in the audience started to scream and try to scape; they all knew the spirit of Disharmony and Chaos and if he was there, everything was lost. The Great Saiyaman just saw him quietly, so that strange monster was his opponent. _"Stay calm, Gohan. His Ki doesn't fell that strong, even Frieza will be more than a match to him"_ he thought carefully to not show his emotions to his new opponent.

**…**

Princess Celestia gasped. "No, this is my fault"

Twilight saw concern at her mentor. "Why do you say that, Princess Celestia?"

"I miscalculated Discord's next move. I never thought he would show himself at the tournament to take Gohan's power. Come on, we have to get the Elements before it's too late"

But it was too late; Discord conjured a magical dome to prevent anypony leave the Canterlot Stadium. This time the monster has won.

**…**

"Do you think I'm stupid? Nopony will leave until I say so; and I'll say so when you become my servant, Ki master. What's your name, anyway?"

"I think you already knew it" smiled the Great Saiyaman.

"I don't" answered the monster. Knowing what's coming, Videl rolled her eyes, the rest of the ponies just looked in expectance. Then Gohan started posing.

"Who I am? Well, I WAS CHOSEN BY EARTH, CHOSEN BY HEAVEN, CHOSEN BY PEOPLE! I'M THE CHOSEN ONE TO DEFEAT EVIL! Don't you remember this legendary sun glasses? You all know them! I'm the invincible warrior, the most powerful hero. I'm the Great… SAIYAMAN!+

—BLAM— Everypony fell over in the typical anime fall. Discord raised an eyebrow and asked the question everypony was thinking. "Seriously? Well, I don't care. I'll become your master soon"

"You have to defeat me first" said the Great Saiyaman suddenly vanishing.

Before Discord could react, he re-appeared in front of him and started to send a series of punches right to the stomach, making Discord to move back in the air. Discord yelled in pain when the Saiyaman disappeared again and re-appeared over Discord kicking him directly to the platform, were a giant crack was made by the impact.

"Unbelievable dear audience, it seems like one of the most powerful and ancient menaces to the pony kind is being defeated by one single martial artist" mumbled the referee on his microphone.

"That's what I call a professional" said Fluttershy.

Discord recovered and floated a little to look for his opponent. "Where are you hiding?" screamed the monster; his fury was almost tangible.

"Why do you think I need to hide?" asked an already hated voice right behind Discord.

A Ki explosion send Discord to the other side of the platform, where the Saiyaman was already waiting for Discord and kicked him back to the air. Rising in the air Discord was looking at his opponent, who was making a sphere of pure energy between his hooves.

"Kame… Hame…"

Discord closed his eyes, this was going to hurt as hell.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The blue energy blast was launched with all its strength directly to Discord, who absorbed the whole attack without giving him time to protect himself. He started to scream in pain while he was falling. When he crashed with the platform his energy dome was broken immediately; he was too weak to maintain it now; but nopony wanted to leave anymore. They started to scream their support to this new hero and several fillies, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders, started to imitate his poses. Discord now was the living portrait of fear. What kind of monster was this Ki master?

"This is unbelievable, I never thought there was another way to defeat him instead of the Elements" said Rainbow Dash excited.

"I don't like this" mumbled the Princess between afraid and upset. "I don't like violence, but more important: the both of us, Discord and I underestimated Gohan. He's much more stronger than we thought and if Discord make Gohan his servant; not even Luna and me are going to be capable to stop him. He's too much for any of us"

"But Princess, that's not possible" mumbled Twilight.

"I'm afraid my sister is right" said Luna. "Gohan is not even using half of his power, he's just playing around with Discord"

They all gasped and muttered. Back in the arena, Discord spited two teeth and looked furiously to his enemy, who was floating around watching every movement he does. Then, the Saiyaman raised his hoof concentrating energy for his next attack.

"Wait" said Discord. "Do you really want to tarnish Celestia's rule with a murder? Even a monster as me counts…"

The saiyaman smiled. "Listen to me, monster: if I wanted to kill you, I was done it since the beginning"

Discord screamed in anger, but suddenly he saw his chance. The Saiyaman lowered his guard for a second, exactly what he needed. Using the last of strength he had, Discord send an attack using all his magic to Gohan. Gohan suddenly stopped concentrating energy while he was screaming in fear. Discord's dark magic surrounded the warrior, it was the end.

"Don't try to resist young man; nopony can. Come on, Great Saiyaman, give me your hearth; be one with the chaos. Become my chaos agent!"

Gohan was fighting an internal battle with all he had, but this time Discord was winning. He knew he shouldn't lower his guard but still, he had done it. Now it was too late; in a matter of minutes he was going to become Discord's servant. With tears in his eyes, he saw everything that happened to him since the beginning; from Raditz to Bu. And speaking of Bu, Discord remembered him Babidi, with that damn ability to control those who were stronger than him to do the dirty job. But Babidi only could control evil ones; Discord could control everyone he wanted to.

Laughing, Discord continued using his control.

"_So this is how it feels to be controlled by someone"_ thought Gohan. _"I remember the time I asked Mr. Vegeta how it felts"._ Then he remembered, Vegeta! He wasn't truly under Babidi's control; he did what he wanted. "Of course, if he can… I…"

Discord smiled pleased. "So you're not fighting anymore. Congratulations…"

And this time he was who lowered his guard. At the critical point he felt an enormous power coming from the Great Saiyaman. Gohan screamed releasing all his power at once. It was too much for Discord. The Ki aura he released had also lightings of bio-electricity. "COME ON, MONSTER, YOU WANTED TO CONTROL ME, CAN YOU? CAN YOU HANDLE ALL MY POWER? COME ON, ANSWER ME!" yelled Gohan to a very scared Discord.

"NO! That's impossible, NOPONY SHOULD HAVE THIS POWER!" screamed Discord shacking. "What are you? WHAT ARE YOU?"

"I agree, nopony can have this power" said Gohan. "Luckily I have Saiyan blood running throw my veins"

"What's a Saiyan?" asked Discord still shacking.

"The most powerful warriors… IN THE UNIVERSE!" shouted Gohan increasing his already gigantic Ki aura. "I told you, didn't I? If I wanted to kill you, I had done it since we started. You're pathetic; do you really think you are a match for someone like me?"

**…**

Twilight gasped "Did he said the most powerful warriors in the universe?"

"I believe him" said Rainbow Dash.

"I believe him too" said Celestia.

"And me" (Rarity)

"And me" (Fluttershy)

"And me" (Pinkie Pie)

"And me" (Applejack)

"And me" (Luna)

"And us" (The Cutie Mark Crusaders)

**…**

Gohan saw Discord shrinking in a corner completely afraid. Gohan normalized his Ki aura and landed just in front of him. "Do you really think you're a threat? I'd fought demons who only wanted to end with the whole life in the entire planet; a crazy alien who claimed to be the emperor of the universe, the both of them with enough power to blow up an entire world. Creating chaos as chocolate rain and mutant animals? Give me a break, you're not a villain, you're a joke"

Discord saw Saiyaman's face and disappeared. Discord was too weak and terrified of his new enemy; but still he appeared in front of the Princesses.

"I'll never forgive this, Celestia. You, the porters of the Elements and this so called Saiyaman… YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAY FOR THIS, I SWEAR!

Said that, the monster disappeared for good.

Gohan didn't said anything and floated to Princesses' seat box. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Celestia nodded. "Thanks to you, Gohan. You saved us"

Gohan blushed a little and smiled but then, the whole Canterlot Stadium exploded in joy and excitement, praising for their new hero: The Great Saiyaman.

* * *

**And here it is: how Discord was defeated by the powerful Saiyaman. So only to be clear, this events are after Bu's saga (and before Battle of Gods) and the Gohan here has already trained with the Supreme Kai becoming Mystic Gohan. And the Saiyaman's phrases are the direct translation of the ones used in latin america. **

**Anyway, let's just say:**

**Read ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The tale about the Saiyans:**

Everything in Canterlot Stadium was pure chaos; ponies from every part of Equestria claimed for the Great Saiyaman and called him everywhere. Gohan mumbled a quick "see you outside" after flew away from there. Videl rolled her eyes; every time she was going to have a tournament fight with Gohan something happened postponing the stuff.

When they finally get out they found Gohan wandering at Canterlot's streets. He greeted them with a smile. "Ey, how was the tournament?"

Luna moaned. "Cancelled, they're all looking for the new Equestria's greatest hero.

"Your ridiculous outfit was more helping than I thought from a costume like that. I'm not usually defending crimes against fashion like that one but this time it was good for something" said Rarity shacking in repugnance.

Gohan's face turned red for the anger. "Crime against fashion you say?" he asked almost yelling. "Come on, Miss Rarity, you're a fashionist. You suppose to recognize great outfits when you see it!"

"Truth always hurt, Gohan" said Videl feeling sorry for her boyfriend.

"Well, I loved it, you looked like a crazy clown from the past" said Pinkie Pie hopping around happily as she always does.

Gohan grumped while everypony else laughed walking back to the Princesses' castle. Then Gohan noticed his students were hiding in a kind of hood.

"Ey, what's going on? Are you hiding from something?" he asked worried.

Videl nodded. "Everypony saw their fight yesterday Gohan, and it was about time somepony figured out they were you're students; or well, the Grea Saiyaman's students. For convenience and ease this is the best we can do"

They didn't say anything else and calmly entered to the Palace, where she kindly hosted them last night. Once they were all inside, the Princess offered them lunch that they instantly agreed. Honored to be invited at the same table than the Princesses, the Mane 6 along with the Crusaders, Gohan and Videl started eating happily. It felt like a family reunion, a bit of fresh air to the Princesses who were used to the Royal protocol.

But during the meal something called Princesses' and servants' attention: Gohan's appetite. They had more than 5000 years but in all that time they hadn't seen a pony eating that much and still being hungry. Videl, the Mane 6 and the Cutie Mark Crusades were already used to Gohan's hunger so they took a little time to realize why everypony else were so surprised looking at Gohan. All of the other ponies (Princesses, guards and servants) were staring at Gohan who already had six plates and was devouring the seventh. He was going to take an apple for dessert when he realized the ponies staring at him, so he shyly let the apple down and lowered his head.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

Celestia chuckled. "Don't worry, if you're still hungry please be my guest. Is only I'm astonished. In all my years, I'd never seen a pony eating that much. It's a little surprising…"

Applejack smiled. "It surprised me too first time, but I get used to it. Before meeting him, I thought nopony could eat more than Big Mac but I was wrong"

Gohan blushed and lowered his head even more, so Luna quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, young Gohan. I'm surprised how easily you defeated Discord. You'd face something worst in the past, don't you?"  
Rainbow Dash smiled. "You didn't hear him that time, Princess? He said he fought with demons who can destroy planets and an alien who claimed to be Emperor of the universe. This guy is so awesome. He even called Discord a joke"

Twilight stared at Rainbow. "Yeah, we all heard him, but Rainbow, he was only exaggerating things. There's no such thing as aliens, he probably meant his enemy looked weird or something"

Gohan faked to be concentrated in his eighth plate to not answer; but it meant to restart the comments about his hunger. After a while, Videl sighed.

"Well, no matter how many times I think about it, your friend Krillin's explanation is the best. You Saiyans have to have bigger stomachs" she said.

Gohan finished his food and thought for a while. "Well, I guess you're right; all saiyans or half saiyans I know always eat this much"

"Sorry for interrupting you guys, but… what on Equestria is a Saiyan?" asked Twilight. "You mentioned that word when you were fighting with Discord, what does it mean"

The rest of the ponies nodded, they heard it too. Gohan sighed and looked to his new friends.

"Very well, first of all I don't like to argue, Miss Twilight but still I have to contradict you. Aliens do exist; in fact, I'm half alien" said Gohan taking a deep breath before continue. "My father is from a very dangerous alien race called the Saiyans; but he never know this until he was a family man. The saiyans call themselves the most powerful warriors in the universe and they're right"

All the ponies gasped and looked at Gohan in silence. After a while, Luna managed to ask something.

"So you come from outer space?"

Gohan shook his head. "Like I said, I'm only half Saiyan. My mother is an earth pony with nothing strage"  
Videl raised an eyebrow but didn't said anything. Then Gohan reassumed his story. "The Saiyans are merciless and cruel; and the worst of all is they only born to fight, that's the secret of their power" Gohan doubted a little before continue but he knew he had to. "What they did for living was to travel to different planets with good environment, exterminated the whole population and sells the empty planet to other aliens"

Gohan saw at the ponies, who were the living portrait of horror. What kind of monsters were those saiyans? Gohan took a little time to continue, this was very hard to tell.

"Anyway, what they consider more important in a child is the "Power Level". When a child with low power level was born, they sent them to a planet without very strong enemies so the child could kill them all without any effort. That's how my father came to Earth; but something happened and hit his head really hard, and somehow that inhibited his Saiyan aggressively. He was found by a good man who raised him as a man of good and when the other saiyans came to Earth, he was fighting for defend it.

Nopony said nothing and Gohan continued after another deep breath.

"They were really mad when they found what my father was, and tried to convince him to join them by kidnapping me, but it doesn't work. My father joined to his worst enemy and together they defeated the Saiyans. My father disappeared after that and his enemy, Mr. Piccolo, took me and showed me how to fight"  
Videl noticed Gohan avoided the fact his father was killed and revived but once again didn't said anything.

"At that time we found out the saiyans were almost extinct and the lasts of them were working for an alien called Lord Frieza, Emperor of the Universe. We fought him and wined. After that, the other saiyan remain came to live to Earth and married and now he had a family. Anyway, most of the times Earth is in danger; and my family along with Mr. Vegeta's (the other saiyan) had to protect it, because we are the lasts fighters who know the ancient Ki techniques.

Silence, only silence. Then the Cutie Mark Crusaders came and embraced Gohan with a warm smile. He didn't know how to react.

" , you're amazing" said Scootaloo after a minute of hugging. "You're very brave and strong; you could defeat Discord in seconds. He doesn't even know where to hide. You're awesome!"

Sweetie Belle joined to her friend. "We never thought you were so amazing"

"We all like to be like you when we grow up!" ended Sweetie Belle.

Videl winked an eye. "You amaze everypony with your powers as always. Isn't that great?"

Gohan froze by a second but he quickly hugged the girls back. The Mane 6 joined to the group hug. Celestia walked to the group.

"You have a turbulent past, young Gohan, but it made you what you are now. And that's why I would like to offer you and Videl to join my honor guard as captains and trainers. We can use powers like yours someday"

The Mane 6 and the Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped to Celestia's proposal. Applejack saw her two new friends sadly, thanks to them, her farm was better than ever and she came to ground fond a lot to them. Also the Crusader didn't wanted to say good bye to their teachers, so they didn't like the Princess' proposal; but still they decided to accept it in silence. Everypony was ready to say good bye but Gohan smiled and denied respectfully.

"I'm sorry Princess Celestia, but I have to decline. I can't decide for Videl but I pass. If Miss Applejack is okay with this, I prefer to keep working for her. But I promise you my strength will be yours every time you need it"

Celestia surprised a little at Gohan's denial but she had to accept; she couldn't force nopony to do against their will. "Very well. What about you, Videl?"

Videl denied too.

"Thanks a lot your majesty but I like to work to Applejack too. It's relaxing and I still want to train with the girls. Looking at them at the Budokai Tenkaichi I can see they still have a long way to go"

The Crusaders yelled excited.

Luna sighed. "So there's nothing more to say"

Celestia nodded. "You're right. You can return to Ponyville in peace. I still think there's a lot of things Gohan and Videl haven't told us, but I can say it wasn't easy for them to tell us what they told us today so I will not insist. Please return every time you want"

They thanked the Princess and returned to Ponyville at the next train.

…

The two Princesses were watching how the train was leaving with all of them. Luna seemed worried; Celestia was between her own thoughts.

"Sis" said Luna. "Do you think let him go was the right thing to do? He is very dangerous and having him at our side it will be a lot of easier watch for him and more important, protect him"

Celestia turned to Luna.

Luna saw her sister's eyes and continued. "Discord is terrified; when Gohan showed us his true power he suddenly realized he can't face him, or at least not alone. You know that monster better than I do but I'm pretty sure he will find support with our other enemies. And I don't want to imagine what would happened if Gohan turn to us. He is afraid, but that's why he wishes him even more"

Celestia made grumped and shacked a little. "Protect him was I had in mind with my offer. But this confirms it: they came from another world"

"You mean another planet?"

"Another dimension, another plane of existence"

Luna nodded. "He already knew it"

"Yes, he already knew" confirmed Celestia sadly. "But he's so afraid of being feared than he keeps too many things for himself. I wish he open to us completely, but he need time. Lot's of it"

Luna nodded and get back to the Palace.

…

Discord still moaned in pain for the terrible attacks from the Great Saiyaman. Until that morning, he never thought there was another way to defeat him instead of the Elements of Harmony; but surprise surprise, this so called Saiyaman defeated him in less than ten minutes without any effort. _"If I wanted to kill you, I had done it since the beginning"_ Discord thought he was bluffing, until the Saiyaman released his full power at once. Now he knew what this pony was capable off and also he wanted to his side as soon as possible, but he needed help.

Luckily for him, Celestia had enough enemies to choose. And something was clear: he needed the power of magic to take the Saiyaman's mind control. If he wasn't vulnerable to magic, why he should tried to attack him before he could use it? Wandering around by the limits of Equestria, he found him. He was hiding while he was recovering his power after being defeated by the Elements of Harmony and the Cristal Hearth. The other one felt Discord's presence and glowed his horn to warn him. Discord smirked and approached.

"Ey king Sombra! Long time no see you"

"What do you want, Chaos Spirit?" asked the Dark unicorn without lower his guard.

Discord bowed to him.

"I need your help of course. I think we have enemies in common: Celestia and her precious Elements. It wasn't one of them the one who frustrated your glorious return?"

"I'm listening" said Sombra, but still whit his horn glowing.

"I found a warrior with enough power to confront Celestia, her soldiers and the Elements. But in this time he is at their side, but we can fix it with a little magic of course; anyway he is too strong to be easily manipulated so is going to be really hard. But trust me: it worth it"

"What kind of warrior has enough power to confront something like Celestia and her Elements? I'm sorry but this sound worse than a Pony tale"

"He is an ancient Ki warrior. You knew them, don't you? Their power is amazing, almost powerful enough to destroy an entire country in a matter of seconds"

Sombra raised an eyebrow, but kept silence by five minutes. After a while he smirked.

"Maybe I'll help you, maybe not. First I'll see for myself this called Ki warrior true powers. If what you say is true, I'll join you. But listen to me: if I consider him to dangerous to try nothing, you'll be by your own"

Discord nodded and left Sombra alone. He already his strategy, now it was only a matter of time to Sombra convinced of this tremendous power the pony had. The Great Saiyaman was the key to show them those who dared to capture him, now it was only matter of time. With King Sombra's help, the real battle was about to start.

* * *

**And finally is here! When I was writting the original, I just saw the Cristal Empire and inmediately wanted Sombra to be part of my story. I hope you like the new villian and wait for more. There's a few more surprises; but if you don't want to wait, go and check the original in spanish.**

**By the way, somepony asked me if I was japanese. Sorry dude, I'm guatemalan.**

**So now I'll only say: **

**Read ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Practicing Ki to improve in magic**

It was a typical new day at Sweet Apple Acres. As always, the Apple family along with Gohan and Videl were having their breakfast to start their daily routine as fast as possible. But this time Apple Bloom had a little delay and she was already late for school. Really nervous she looked at her sister and her teachers.

"Sis, Mr. Gohan, Ms. Videl please; can I fly to school instead of walking? If I don't I'm gonna be late"

Applejack made a little frown. "I don't know. What do you think, Gohan, Videl?" she asked to them.

After devouring another apple, Gohan smiled. "It's fine. Flying is not dangerous. Besides, everypony saw her at the tournament so she'll be just fine"

"Go ahead, consider it some kind of morning training" said Videl with a grin.

Really thankful, Apple Bloom hugged her family and teachers and flew to school at great speed. Granny Smith didn't say anything and concentrated in doing the dishes; but Applejack and Big Mac took several minutes to recover.

"We'll need some time to use to it, don't you think?" said Applejack.

"Eeyup" said Big Mac.

"Anyway" said Videl, "thank you for allow her to keep training with us. She was really happy when she found out we could be her teachers for a little bit longer"

Applejack nodded. "I trust in you guys. But right now is time to work. Remember: the cider season is almost here and we have tons of apples to collect"

The peons nodded with a smile and started their daily labors. Videl and Applejack were making the apples falls from trees (Videl from air and Applejack from earth); while Gohan and Big Machintosh were doing the hard chores; like moving the apple wagons, dead logs and else. Now the entire Apple family knew about their power, so it was easier to help them without doing all the hiding stuff. They were really appreciated by them, especially Apple Bloom who continued her hard training with excitement.

**…**

At school, everypony were really excited talking about the Crusaders fight; or well, about Equestria's new hero the Great Saiyaman. And as in the stadium, somepony made the connection between the hero and their friends. But Miss Cherrylee arrived and they had to stop discussing and entering class.

Diamond Tiara complained. "Wait just a second, the three Budokai Tenkaichi are not here yet. Are we going to give them an special treatment just because they know how to fight? That's not fear.

Cherrylee was about to answer when the Crusaders landed.

"I thought I was gonna be late. Thank goodness I'm a Ki master now" said Apple Bloom happily.

Scootaloo laughed a little. "I tried to use my wings but it seems I'm faster with my Ki so I ended using it. Perhaps for a pegasus is a bad idea to learn how to fly with Ki"

Sweetie Belle grinned. "Well, I delayed on porpoise just to check my abilities. Is great to have special powers"

The three of them laughed at that for a while, so they didn't noticed the silence around them… at the beginning.

Sweetie Belle looked nervous at her classmate's stares. "Ehem… yes?" she asked.

The whole class blow up into screams of support and excitement.

"It was excellent, the best I'd ever saw" said Snails looking at them as goddesses. "So how can you fly without using magic or wings?"

"And you were really trained by the Great Saiyaman himself" asked Snips too.

The girls started to move backward while they were attacked with so many questions by their classmates, about how was their training, about the tournament, about the Great Saiyaman and all kind of stuff. Then Silver Spoon spotted the recently gained Cutie Marks on them.

"Ey, I'd never seen a Cutie Mark like yours before. What it supposed to mean?"

Once again silence. The Crusaders saw each other and then laughed again modeling their Cutie Mark.

"Easy" said Apple Bloom. "Mine represents the Ma-Sen-Ko or Energy Canon; the first special technique I used during our fight. It took its time but I finally mastered it after some months of hard training"

Sweetie Belle smiled proud of herself. "Mine represents the Kame-Hame-Ha; the most powerful technique; but slower than the rest of them"

The young fillies saw each other really confused, when Miss Cherrylee approached and smiled to the girls.

"Very well, it was a really great show. Why don't you show us some of your amazing martial arts abilities?"

Scootaloo shook her head and excused for the others. "I'm sorry Miss Cherrylee, but our master said it was forbidden. We can't use our powers unless there's a life or death situations or well, we fight with somepony at our same level"

"You saw the disaster we made during the Budokai Tenkaichi" added Apple Bloom "those are really destructive techniques.

Anypony insisted any more. In fact, they all remembered how scared they were at the Tenkaichi looking at their classmates using a great power; big enough to destroy the best platform in all Equestria; designed to resist all kind of natural disasters. Finally they entered to class and forgot about the rest.

**…**

Gohan cleaned his sweat with and happily accepted the bottle of water that Applejack gave him. Videl spilled half of the bottle on her head and then she drank.

"That's all for today, guys. Thank you" said the cowgirl winking an eye.

"Those days have being more work to do" said Gohan sitting on a dead log.

"I know" said Applejack. "Soon we're having the annual apple sider sale and that's why those are the hardest days of the year. We'd never cover the demand of sider but with your help I'm pretty sure we're gonna do it this year"

"Not a problem, Miss Applejack" said Gohan happy to didn't accept Celestia's offer. He felt good helping the friend who kindly offered a new home; if he could do something to help her; he was going to do it.

Videl shared the feeling, but she also worries. She knew sooner or later they had to go home; either way by Celestia's intervention or their family and friends in their own world. And the closer they get to that ponies, the hardest was going to be left them. But at that time, she only wanted to help the Apple family and enjoy her time in Equestria with Gohan; besides, it was much more interesting now than a legendary monster was after her boyfriend's power.

Gohan saw his watch (where he hided his Great Saiyaman outfit). "Very well, we have two hours before the girls' training starts, so I'm going to the library"  
Videl nodded and walked back to her barn to do some maintenance to her helicopter. Gohan, by his side walked to the library.

"Ey Spike" he greeted the small dragon when he opened the door. " I'm here to return the book I borrowed and see if they have the next volume"

"Ey Gohan, come on in and sorry about the mess" said dragon letting Gohan in.

Twilight was very nervous looking in every corner from the library. In her madness, she hit one of her many bookcases that was about to fall in her head when Gohan held it with his enormous strength.

"Ey Miss Twilight, you have to be more carefully or you're gonna hurt yourself really badly" said Gohan a little worried about the unicorn, who was apologizing and putting back the books in the bookcase.

"Hi Gohan, and thanks" she said. "Sorry about all this, but I was looking for a spell that could help me to improve my magic and… well it drove me a little crazy"

"And the same story of every week" ironized Spike

Twilight ignored him and Gohan gave her back the book he borrowed.

"Okay… I'm here just to return you this. I love all that story of Equestria; can you borrow me the next volume?"

Spike already had it, so he passed the book to Gohan who thanked it while Twilight moaned again.

"Something wrong, Miss Twilight?" asked Gohan. "Is that important to improve your magic"

"But of course" said Twilight annoyed. "We don't know when we're going to face a menace like Discord. I have to increase my magical power no matter what. I doubt you understand it Gohan, but the magic came from our internal strength and I have to increase it if I want to improve my magical power"

Gohan thought for a second.

"Well, I do understand it; is almost the same as Ki; but in a different way. Anyway, sorry about interrupting you, bye and good look with all that magic improve stuff"

Gohan was walking to the door when Twilight jumped in joy. How she couldn't see it? The Ki! That was the answer. When she turned, Gohan was opening the door; so she had to take her chance. She closed the door with her magic.

"Something wrong Miss Twilight" asked Gohan confused.

"Gohan, I need you to help me find my Ki" said Twilight.

Spike turned to her friend. "Excuse me? Twilight you don't like to fight or watch people fighting. Why do you want to learn those crazy attacks?"

The unicorn glared to her assistant. "Spike, don't you see it? Is like Gohan said, both Ki and magic are basically exteriorize our vital force. Isn't it Gohan?"

Gohan nodded. "I don't know exactly how magic works, but at least, that's how the Ki works. But there's no problem; but if I teach you my techniques, you have to promise me to never use it if is not necessary. You already saw how destructive and damaging it could be"

"You don't get it Gohan" said Twiligh smiling. "I only want you to teach me how to find my own Ki and perhaps how to fly; but not any attacks. Like I said, magic come from our internal strength and if I learn how to control my own energy, I'll increase my magic"

"Ah!" said Gohan and Spike finally getting it. Twilight smiled to the both of them and Gohan promised her to start teaching her that day right after the girl's training.

**…**

Rainbow Dash was flying around without anything interesting to do when she saw her friend. "Twilight" she called. "What's up?"

"Hi Rainbow Dash" greeted Twilight looking up to her friend. "I'm going to Sweet Apple Acres; I have some business with Gohan.

"Do you mind if I join you? I'm bored and probably we could see some of the training"

"Sure, come!" said Twilight happily.

When they came to the Crusaders' club house, they found them fighting their instructors on the air.

Videl dodged with difficult all the energy discs from Sweetie Belle, who seemed proud and happy to maintain her in that position. Apple Bloom wanted to took her chance and attacked Videl by the back; but Videl saw her just in time and made a complicated somersault settling behind the little one; and kicked the poor little girl. Apple Bloom weren't fast enough to cover from Sweetie's energy blasts and all of them impacted her. And when she finally recovered, she found horrified than Videl wasn't there. She was looking for Videl when the instructor appeared right behind her and gave her a tremendous punch in the jaw elevating the poor Apple Bloom. Videl flew again and positioning on the girl, kicked her to the round creating an small crater.

By other way Scootaloo wasn't enjoying herself; trying to defend herself from Gohan's powerful attacks. Scootaloo launched herself to her master, who disappeared and reappeared behind her giving her a powerful punch without diminishing his strength. The impact launched Scootaloo to Rainbow Dash and Twilight who ran to her very worried. It doesn't seem well, she had burnings and bruises all over her body and it was obvious she couldn't walk very well. Still the girl glared to her teacher and ignoring the worried adults, she flew again to face Gohan.

"Kame… Hame… HA!

Gohan calmly punched the blue energy blast, causing it to go to the sky instead of him; causing a little explosion like fireworks. Scootaloo still wanted to fight but she losed high more and more; finally she touched the ground. Gohan understood and landed too.

Sweetie Bell was already defeated when Videl launched her to the ground; only Apple Bloom remained trying to defend herself from Videl, but she was too fast for her and punched her all angles she can to finally give her a final stroke directly to the stomach. Finally the two of them landed too.

"That's all for today" announced Gohan.

"But " moaned Sweetie Belle; "we still have thirty minutes, let's continue"

The other girls tried to say something too, but they were too tired. Videl denied. "Girls, listen, this is it. Don't push yourself too hard; rest is just as important as hard training when you're practicing with these techniques"

Nopony said more and they walked back to their homes tiredly.

Twilight approached. "Gohan, is not of my business here; but don't you think this is too much? What if they hurt themselves really badly? With techniques like yours, everything can happened"

A shadow appeared on Gohan's face. "I know Miss Twilight; but I have to take responsibility for what I've done. When I started teaching them the Ki techniques, I never imagined there were monsters like Discord who would try to control me and my strength. But now than I know I put the girls in danger for teaching them; and if it's true Discord only wants me and I'll give my life defending the girls, it's a good idea to show them how to defend themselves in cause of danger"

"Besides they asked… or well, they demanded to level up for the same reasons. Anyway, we try to keep them ready for anything"

Twilight nodded and didn't said anything; but Rainbow Dash had to say something. "Listen you two: I understand what you're doing here; but if I hear the girls suffered real damage for this, I'll make you pay. I don't care Videl defeated me before so easily, I'll made you pay no matter what"

The both of them nodded. Then Twilight walked.  
"Very well, in another subject, Gohan, you said you're gonna teach me how to control my Ki"

"Of course Miss Twilight" said Gohan smiling. "Please take a seat and let's start. Remember you have to learn how to ignore everything on the surrounding to concentrate only in your own vitals. The key for Ki is found your internal force"

Videl sighed walking to Ponyville "Gohan, I'm going to Sugar Cube Corner. Want something?"

"Some lemon pie please" said Gohan happily while his girlfriend flew away from there.

Gohan and Twilight started their meditation and Rainbow stared at them for a while; then she felt bored ant tried to make faces and noises in front of Gohan laughing, telling jokes; but nothing seemed to interrupt his concentration. Then Rainbow changed her objective and tried to annoy Twilight. That worked at the first five seconds.

"Rainbow Dash, go to mess with sompony else! You don't have anything better to do than interrupt my search for the internal peace?"

The pegasus couldn't stop laughing. "Jajajajajajajajaja… you're so fun Twilight; but as a matter of fact I don't have anything better to do. Gohan is bored but you… I just love your face"

Twilight was about to yell her but Gohan stopped raising his hoof.

"Ey Miss Twilight, Miss Rainbow Das can be really helpful" he said calmly. "If you want to found your Ki you have to learn how to concentrate and ignore everything. Being a stone as my father said"

Twilight sighed and tried to relax and ignore the pegasus. Eventually, she made it only paying attention to her hearth beating. Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves moaning.

"You two don't know how to have fun"

She was about to leave them when Twilight grinned.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nothing. I just imagined how ridiculous you'll look if you try to stand still and meditate every day to find your Ki. It's impossible for somepony like you"

"Ey, I can learn that Ki stuff whenever I want" said Rainbow Dash with anger.

"Then show me" said Twilight. "If you can stand still and find your Ki, I'll believe you"

"Humiliate you is something; but tell me what else I can won with this" said Rainbow.

"Well, the annual apple cider sale will start very soon. If you domain your Ki before they start, I'll buy you an entire barrel just for you. If you don't you'll buy a barrel to me"

"You got yourself a bet my friend" said Rainbow Dash sitting with Twilight ready to the meditation.

Gohan sighed. It was a lot of easier to teach young children or fillies.

**…**

Sombra was wandering by Equestria looking for a victim; anypony who were both stupid and greedy will do. He just need one to turn in into his peon to measure this "Ki master" abilities. He heard about the ancient martial arts masters and their amazing abilities who were all over the world before Equestria foundation; but like Luna and Celestia, he never saw one of them. Looking around he finally felt the dark energy of hate coming from a young mare.

She was a light blue unicorn with a sky blue mane and dressed in a wizard costume. Her proud was recently wounded; there was no doubt about it. Sombra stared at her for a very long time when he finally appeared before her. The unicorn shacked in fear and tried to run away but Sombra held her with his dark magic. She tried to look brave and confronted him.

"Who the hell are you and how could you do something like this to the Great and Powerful Trixie?" she said.

Sombra laughed.

"Great and Powerful Trixie? How pathetic you have to be to talk about yourself in such terms, little unicorn?"

The blue unicorn gulped.

"My name is King Sombra and I'm here because I need somepony who wishes more power than any other unicorn in Celestia's kingdom. Do you really want it, little girl?"

Trixie saw at Sombra with her greed burning in her eyes. "What I have to do?"

"In Ponyville, there's a warrior; an earth pony who call himself Great Saiyaman"

"I'd heard about him. But I cannot allow somepony like that even exists. Nopony have to be Greater than the Great and Powerful Trixie!

Sombra laughed creepily. "Do you wish power? More than anypony in all over Equestria?

Trixie nodded shyly.

Then Sombra's shadow surrounded her solidifying slowly into an strange amulet with the form of a black alicorn with red eyes. Trixie's eyes turned green and red like Sombra's while she felt the power all over her body.

"There's a unicorn who I want to eliminate too" said Trixie. "Like the Saiyaman, she lives in Ponyville. Can I destroy her? Her name is Twilight Sparkle"

Sombra grinned. "Of course you can destroy her. I have some unfinished business with her too. Bring me her death body and I'll give you even more power. I just need to finish those two. Nopony have to be greater than you"

Trixie bowed to King Sombra. She'll take her time to reach Ponyvill but she'll came eventually. She'll came and then, Sombra could see how powerful was that Ki master. And is she also killed Twilight Sparkle, it was going to be even better. But now the priority was the Great Saiyaman. Sombra gave Trixie the power of three unicorns; if the Saiyaman defeat her; it meant he was a truly Ki master and not even Celestia could be a match for him is he was controlled by Discord and him. But if the Saiyaman fall, even if he didn't reach the power he wanted; at leas he'll had his revenge against that one who stole the Crystal Hearth from him.

* * *

**And this is it. Sorry for the delay but the chapter is boring and that didn't help too much to the translation. But finally it is here and after this, I only have action for now on. Please tell me what you think and:**

**Read ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Trixie attacks!**

It was a beautiful peaceful night; just the right to sleep well. The time has passed and Now Twilight was capable to create and maintain an acceptable Ki aura. Unfortunately for Twilight Rainbow Dash made it too and now she had to buy her the barrel.

"A bet is a bet" said Spike getting ready to sleep. "By the way; how much time less for the sider sale?"

"Less than a week" mumbled Twilight getting into her bed after turning the lights off. "And somehow I have to be in front of Pinkie on the line if I want to buy the barrel. Good night Spike"

"Good night Twilight" said the dragon before fall asleep.

**…**

Gohan and Videl also went to sleep after a long day of work and the hard training with the girls. The sider season was about to start (four days left!) and everypony had too mucho to do. Granny Smith was already selecting the best apples along with Applejack; while Gohan, Videl, Big Machintosh and Apple Bloom were collecting the apples. It was difficult and tired but not as much as other years thanks for their new employee's help.

Apple Bloom was the most tired of all; she not only had to do all the collect stuff (Gohan said she had to increase resistance and strength before get to the next level on the training) and she also trained harder than her friends. The other Crusaders and her family tried to warn her to not push herself too much but she was stubborn. Gohan and Videl smiled to this and only were there to make her stronger.

Everything was peace and everypony was ready to start the sider season.

**…**

And then Trixie arrived to Ponyville. At the very first moment she put her hooves in the old town she could perceive all the peace and tranquility of all citizens. She wanted to use her new power, she wanted to put Sparkle once for all in her right place: before Trixie's hooves. Now the matter was, how? She wasted the last week thinking how to punish all Ponyville but now she was already there she doesn't had any ideas. She wandered around trying to hide her power in case Sparkle surprised her but nothing happened. And then, she finally get to the entrance to the Everfree forest. But of course! How she couldn't see it? It was her chance.

"An Ursa Mayor of course! Right! The last time I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, was humiliated by an Ursa Minor. But, I don't think even Sparkle could handle the true Ursa Mayor. Poetic justice"

Trixie's horn glowed with all the power of Sombra's dark magic and once she gathered all the power she needed, the dark unicorn send a powerful shadow deep into the forest looking for the hideous creature who will do her dirty job. The dark shadow found it sleeping into its cave and before the animal could react, the shadow entered into it's hearth.

"It's enormous; but the Great and Powerful Trixie have more power than anypony"

The beast roared furiously trying to fight Trixie's dark magic that was transforming it. The beast lost all its reason, only remained the fury and the desire to destroy. The Ursa Mayor had to destroy, destroy the small town next to the forest. The Ursa Mayor roared again and crossed all the Everfree forest in no time with the gigantic paws. Guided by Trixie's dark magic, the beast came to Ponyville and roared for the last time awaking everypony.

The whole town was the living portrait of chaos. All the ponies tried to escape from the beast; that was at least three times bigger than the baby they dealt with last time. Twilight approached to her balcony to see what was going on and gasped in fear.

"An Ursa Mayor. It can't be!" she screamed.

"What do we do, Twilight?" asked a very scared Spike.

"I don't know Spike. Oh, Celestia, we're doomed! We're doomed!" started Twilight in one of her classic panic attacks; but this time Spike joined her. "Not only they're gigantic, they're really fast for their size too. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do!

In the meantime, all the ponies ran all over the place. Finally Fluttershy decided to prove using her Stare on that monster. It was the only way; and in normal cases in could work; but Trixie's magic was too powerful this time and the beast was too violent to concentrate. Fluttershy was in danger.

"Go on, FINISH HER!" yelled Trixie in excitement.

The Ursa stopped by half second and Fluttershy thought it was her chance, but how wrong she was. The monster roared and attacked Fluttershy with all she had and because of the creature's speed, Fluttershy was unable to dodge it.

She covered waiting for the end but the fatal attack never came. Uncover herself, she saw somepony dressed in a funny outfit stopping the Ursa's attack with a single hoof without a single effort.

"The Great Saiyaman!" announced Snips.

Everypony started to cheer the new Equestria's greatest hero. The Great Saiyaman finally came to help them.

The Ursa Mayor attacked with the other paw but the warrior used an energy attack making the beast roar in pain. The Ursa Mayor then raised the two frontal paws trying to recover for the pain. It was the perfect chance; the Great Saiyaman launched himself against the creature stomach; where he impacted with all he had. The beast instantly fainted unconscious.

The Great Saiyamn landed and looking every Ponyville was staring at him, he started his well-known routine:

"I don't care if they're robbers or kidnappers! No matter if is something big or small; I'll never let the evil win. I'm the hero who fights for justice. I'm the Great… SAIYAMAN!"

All the fillies and some young adults started to cheer the new Equestria's greatest hero more and more. Twilight, now calmed, reunited with her friends at the plaza.

"Like Rainbow Dash, this pony needs a lesson how to be humble" said Twilight looking at Gohan's silly poses while the fillies took pictures of him and with him trying to imitate one of the poses.

"Ey!" moaned Rainbow Dash. "At least I tried to preserve my dignity. Gohan seems to enjoy his self-humiliation"

"Eventually you use to" said Videl approaching. "He thinks he's fabulous, but at least he doesn't hurt anypony"

"That's it. Tomorrow I'll make him a new superhero costume; a costume than don't make me embarrass to admit I'm a good friend of him" said an annoyed Rarity. "I insist that outfit is a crime against fashion"

Videl laughed loud, making all laugh with her. The Saiyaman was about to return to his barn at Sweet Apple Acres when a powerful energy blast hit him in the head. The warrior fell on the ground while the source walked to him passing in the unconscious Ursa Mayor. Trixie finally showed herself ready for battle, with that dark glow coming from her horn. All the ponies felt an strange fear invading them; but the Mane 6 even more than the rest, because they recognized King's Sombra Dark Magic sing.

The Great Saiyaman quickly recovered and flew again to face Trixie.

"And how are you?" he asked ready to keep fighting.

"I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie and I'm her under King Sombra's command. You see, he wants to proof your abilities in a real encounter. But more important to me is to face again my arch-nemesis who also lives in this village. Twilight Sparkle, how wonderful to meet you again. Are you ready to face your fate?"

"Trixie" mumbled Twilight staring at Sombra's amulet.

Trixie saw Twilight with the hate burning in her eyes. "Last time, I was completely humiliated by you. But right now I'd increased my power beyond limits. I'm gonna destroy all the town and people you love; and let you watch. First I thought in killing you but that is too simple; you took everything for me so I'll return you the favor" said Trixie. "I was practicing for this duel for so long… and when King Sombra found me I was almost ready. Now I'm more than ready"

"I wasn't trying to humiliate you" said Twilight in fear. "The Ursa Minor was going to destroy everything; I just wanted to save my friends and my home!"

Trixie grinned and send a powerful attack from her horn to Twilight, who used an energy field to protect her; changing the course of Trixie's magic blast. The spell impacted on Snips, who turns into stone instantly. Twilight gasped in horror like everypony who were watching.

"Come on Sparkle, there's only one way to bring him back and it's defeating me. Do you think you can handle it?"

Twilight ran to Trixie while she shot more petrifying spells against several random ponies. The great Saiyaman acted fast and send powerful Ki rays to the ground causing it to raise small mounds to protect the ponies form Trixie's evil magic. Trixie send a different kind of spell this time, one that made Twilight float in the air an several chains immobilized her and became tighter and tighter. Twilight screamed in pain when the chains made her bones creak. The Great Saiyaman tried to tackle Trixie but she doesn't seem very worried about it.

"Come closer hero and I promise you my chains will completely destroy her. Go on, I dare you"

Gohan stayed still in impotence. He wanted to destroy Trixie; but he couldn't risk his friend life. Videl ran to a hidden spot ready to act.

Trixie laughed evilly at the hero. "I see in your aura you want to kill me. Do you really think you're gonna be fast enough? I don't think so and neither you considering you're staying still. I don't know how you defeated Discord if it's really easy to make you do whatever I want"

The rest of the Mane 6 also stayed still; they were so afraid to Trixie kill their friend if they try to do something but they really wanted to help Twilight no matter what.

Twilight was in trouble. Trixie's chains were going to destroy her in less than ten minutes unless somepony do something; and unfortunately, that pony had to be her. She cried but still fighting. Then Twilight remembered, ignore everything around her; this time the pain including. She had to focus in her internal energy, her life force. Once she found her Ki; used it to increase her magical power to free from Trixie's chanis.

Twilight's horn glowed at full power to Trixie's surprise. One flash of light later, Twilight was already free facing the blue unicorn. Twilight send a spell to stop her enemy; that Trixie dodged jumping backwards. Then, a shadow came from nowhere kicking Trixie to the Great Saiyaman, who received the evil unicorn with another kick that sent her to the ground.

Everypony turned to the shadow.

"Sorry for the delay, Great Saiyaman # 1. Once again the Great Saiyaman # 2 is here to help you to defeat evil" said Videl in her old Saiyaman uniform.

Gohan smiled. "It's always a pleasure to meet you my old partner; now it's time to teach this evil thing a lesson. Together"

The two warriors landed next to Trixie, who slowly got up and saw the two Ki warriors ready to attack her. She didn't count on that, but still she grinned. "Unexpected I have a backup plan you idiots"

Trixie's horn glowed again creating a powerful earthquake in all over Ponyville. Almost immediately, hundreds of strange black tentacles emerged from the deeps catching several ponies and drag them to the deeps were they came from. The two Saiyamans screamed in fear and flew to the tentacles.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were caught by the tentacles just in front of Sweetie Belle, who could elude them flying away from them. The small unicorn sighed and used her energy discs burning the tentacles freeing her classmates. She took her two classmates and deposited them on the School's roof to keep them safe. Then she noticed her friends and her martial arts teachers were doing the same thing in Ponyville tallest buildings.

The five Ki warriors had a quick meeting on the air.

"This exceed my expectations; but he have to do something about it" declared Gohan. "Grils, this will be your first real fight. Are you ready?"

"OF COURSE MR. GOHAN!"

"Good, now go and save everypony you can!" said Videl already flying to the action.

Nopony said more and the five warriors split up to help their friends. Tentacles tried to catch Videl, whose strategy was to made several acrobatics in the air causing the tentacles tangle up among themselves. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Gohan and Rainbow Dash who just joined to the action spotted that and started to imitate it. Gohan and the girls used their special attacks to make the tentacles back where they came from. The battle was almost over, but Trixie wouldn't be defeated so easily.

Twilight stared at Trixie. "What have you done?"  
"I called the monsters from the deeps. A very simple spell but only a few ponies have the guts to use it. Your kindness is your weak spot; with your level you could master the greatest dark magic spells but you only listen to Celestia. That's just sad"

Said that, Trixie used a magic wave of energy pushing Twilight to the bottom of Sweet Apple Acres. The girl wasn't going to surrender that easily, so she ran back to Ponyville. Trixie was waiting for that, so she moved quickly. She concentrated all her magic to create a magical dome to prevent anypony to leave… or Twilight to return. Twilight screamed in fear and tried to use her magic to stop Trixie; but with King Sombra's help the blue unicorn was too powerful to her.

The dome grew bigger and it was about to capture all the helpless Ponyville citizens. The two Saiyamans were still fighting the tentacles; so they couldn't concentrate in Trixie. The evil unicorn spotted them and once again she used her magic to send them out of Ponyville so as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She knew those five could defeat her if she gave them the chance.

An infuriated Gohan started to send Ki attacks against the dome; but he couldn't do anything. Rainbow Dash panicked and finally used all her speed to get away from Ponyville before the dome capture her too. Gohan still attacked the dome with all he had but it was pointless.

"Only an alicorn have the power to destroy my dome, you idiot" laughed Trixie.

Gohan screamed once again showing all his power and his anger.

**…**

Throw Trixie's eyes, King Sombra saw and felt the Ki warrior's true power. As Discord said, not even Celestia could do anything against them if they found the way to make that Saiyaman their slave. Apparently his weakness was magic, so the key to win was to prevent to Celestia uses her magic.

**…**

Gohan still punched the energy dome pointlessly. Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Stop already and listen to me" she said to Gohan, who obeyed. "The monsters from the deeps will not do anything if I don't tell them to" then, she saw Twilight approaching. "What you're going to do, Sparkle? You know what? You have three hours. No, two hours, before I let the monsters grab your friends to their homes. Is not enough time to call your beloved teacher but you can think in something. Good luck!"

Once said that, Trixie walked away slowly and calmly.

Finally Gohan landed defeated. Videl sat next to him and tried to cheer him up as the Crusaders. Twilight didn't said anything, she felt so impotent and useless now. They were in silence for a while when a voice came from the air.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash called.

"Rainbow?" asked Twilight happily. "But how could you scape?"

The pegasus lowered her head. "I'm so sorry Twi. I was weak and ran away. I'm terribly sorry…"

The unicorn sighed. "Forget it. At least we have you here. At least you and the girls saved from Trixie's madness. But now we had to think in what to do with our lives. Not even you; not even Gohan and Videl can reach Celestia on time and come back. Damn it!"

Once again the silence was present; when suddenly Gohan jumped in excitement.

"No, we still have a chance now than Miss. Rainbow Dash is here!" he said really happy.

"What do you mean?" asked Videl.

"I have been teaching Ki to Miss. Twilight and Miss. Rainbow Dash and they have the same size of Ki aura and are almost the same height. There's a Ki technique the both of them can use to defeat Trixie and save our home from her"

Videl stay stunned for a while when she finally understood. "Gohan, you're a genious!"

"What technique is that you're talking about?" wanted to know Scootaloo.

Gohan smiled. "My little brother's and his best friend signature technique. It's called… The Fusion"

* * *

**No comments this time; I'm waiting for your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A new alicorn princess arrives! Her name is Rainbow Sparkle!**

"The Fusion?" asked Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle at the same time.

Gohan and Videl nodded.

"Using it, two individuals can turn into one; much more powerful than the two of them working together" explained Videl. "You have to do some kind of ridiculous dance but I can assure you the powers you will obtain are beyond imagination"

"Just take Miss Twilight's magic, add Miss Rainbow's speed and multiply it by ten" said Gohan.

"That sounds amazing, but too good to be true!" said Rainbow Dash thinking. "Is there any risks? What if we can't get back to normal again? I mean no offense Twilight but I'll not share mind and body with you all my life"

Twilight nodded. "Rainbow Dash is right. I really want to defeat Trixie but I don't think in use that technique if I don't know all the risks first. Like Rainbow said, is there any possibility to never get back to normal again?"

Gohan shook his head. "The only risk is if you do the steps wrong, your power will decrease instead of increase; but don't worry, the fusion always ends after thirty minutes, less if you lose too much energy but that's it"

The Crusaders just saw the adults expecting an answer. After a while, Rainbow Dash inclined her head.

"I'll do it. If you say there's no big risks you can count me in; more if you assure me we're going to put Trixie back in her place"

"You can count me in too" said Twilight, cheered by her friend's bravery and loyalty.

The warriors saw each other and then walked about two or three meters beyond them.

"Very well, look at us well, we will make the Fusion steps for you" said Gohan. "Pay attention, because like I said, if you do it wrong, we'll have to wait thirty minutes to do it again and we don't have time to waste"

"Okay!" said the two ponies.

Gohan and Videl were standing in only one of their back hooves, making an strange angle with the other one with their front hooves pointing to the opposite side.

"Pay attention to this is the first step; it's vital for you to learn it from now. And pay special attention to your front hooves position" announced Gohan.

The two ground ponies have the question _"seriously?"_ painted in their faces. Ignoring them, Gohan and Videl continued with the lesson.

"You walk to your partner while you're moving your arms gradually to the opposite direction and say Fuuuuuuu…"

"And when you're about two steps to your power you have to quickly change front hooves direction and then, move the upper part of your body your partner in order to touch each other's hooves and finally say "SION, HAH!. Those are the basis, but in order to do it you have to release your Ki aura and the two of you have to maintain it at the same size; that's the most important thing to do the Fusion"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't resist anymore and started to laugh very loud. Twilight and Rainbow saw each other red as an apple. "We really have to do… that embarrassing dance?" asked Rainbow shocked.

Twilight faced the two warriors. "Very well, I'll do it; but only because I think I know you enough to believe this isn't a joke and that dance can save Ponyville. Rainbow, let's do it.

"No way I'll do such stupid thing" said Rainbow.

"You're the Element of Loyalty, not me" said Twilight. "I choose to trust them"

The pegasus finally lowered her head. "Okay, but only because you say so. Just repeat the damn poses"

Once again the warrior made the whole process in front of them; but this time the two friends imitated all the stuff. If it wasn't for the situation they were, no way Gohan and Videl could convince them to do such stupid dance. After three repetitions, they were ready to prove it for real; and the Crusaders couldn't laugh anymore.

"It's perfect" said Gohan waking to the magical dome. "And now, for our friends' sake, I only ask Kami-Sama for success"

Then, he froze. When the rest of them came, they saw Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack in front of them held by the tentacles from before. They all muttered, except for Sweetie Belle who was staring at her sister. "Sister? What's going on?"

Rarity smiled sadly when a small tear came from her eye. "Trixie knew you weren't going to run, so she assured to you to watch our last moments. She wanted you to witness our death. Please leave, don't give her the satisfaction"

"She's right, go away and take care of the girls" cried Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie moved her hoof sadly to say good bye.

Rainbow Dash was growing in anger. "Twi, let's do this. I really want to give the damn unicorn a lesson she will never forgive"

Twilight made the initial pose so as Rainbow and together, they released their Ki aura. "FUUUUUU…" The rest of the Mane 6 didn't understood what's going on; except for Pinkie who quickly knew their friend were giving her a last laugh, so she enjoyed the best she could. "…SION HAAAAAAAH!"

A white light temporary blinded the four mares but after a while they saw a new pony where their friends were moments ago. She was an alicorn as big as Celestia, with Twilight's violet eyes; Rainbow Dash's short and wild mane, except this one was made of some kind of ethereal material as Celestia's or Luna's; her coat was blue violet and finally she had two different Cutie Marks on her flanks. On the right one she had the cloud with the rainbow lightning of Rainbow and on the left one she had the magic sparks from Twilight Sparkle. The alicorn extended her wing majestically making all gasped in admiration.

"Don't worry, my little ponies" she said with an strange voce that sounded like Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle speaking at the same time. "I, alicorn princess Rainbow Sparkle I'm here to save the day!"

Said that, Rainbow Sparkle flew to the top of the dome and shot a powerful spell that looked as a magical version of Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom. Trixie screamed in fear when she saw her dome being destroyed by an unknown enemy. Who or what was this alicorn?

Rainbow Sparkle landed followed by the Ki masters.

"You two go and save the ponies from the creatures of the deep. Trixie is mine"

The five nodded and flew to action. When they were far enough, Rainbow Sparkle bowed to Trixie.

"Please, you attack first"

Trixie shot her an spell infuriated by the self-confidence of this alicorn. When she saw no reaction, continued shooting lightning hoping to defeat the alicorn before she could use the monstrous power she felt from her; but the only thing what happened was each attack were making the dust cover Trixie's vision of her rival. But when Trixie finally used all she had, she finally smiled and waited to see how bad her enemy was.

Rainbow Sparkle was peacefully sleeping surrounded by a small magical dome. She slowly opened her eyes. "Ah? It's my turn now?" she asked still half sleep.

Trixie walked back in fear; well she knew that enemy had a tremendous power but it was exceeding her expectations. Rainbow Sparkle shot another sonic-rainboom-like spell to the blue unicorn. A funny mustache appeared in Trixie's face making Rainbow Sparkle laugh irritatingly.

"Oh, for Celestia, I swear you look fabulous" said Rainbow Sparkle crying for the laugh. "Let me give you something to look even better!"

Once again the rainbow magic of Rainbow Sparkle shot directly to Trixie replacing her magician outfit for a frock-coat making the alicorn laugh even louder.

"You're gorgeous, like a transvestite beauty. Unfortunately the warriors haven't freed all the citizens yet and we still have no audience. But don't worry. It'll change soon enough"

**…**

The five Ki warriors flew all over Ponyville attacking every tentacle they saw; freeing the poor citizens. The delay was because they had to use only physical attacks because if they use energy, they could hurt somepony. It was a mayor disaster but they had to fight with all they had.

Apple Bloom flew around the school when she heard the screams calling for help. She found Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon just where Sweetie Belle left them; this time surrounded by the tentacles trying to grab them again. Apple Bloom shot the Ma-Sen-Ko destroying all the tentacles and flew to free more ponies; she had a lot to do.

Gohan and Videl fought intensely against the monsters, destroying the tentacles with energy attacks seconds after free the ponies. A lot of them were improvising some kind of community guard helping the younger and the older ones to find refugee wherever they can. Sugar Cube Corner, Carrousel Boutique and the Libray were the principal refuges.

**…**

Trixie quickly checked her surroundings. She was losing control of the monsters because of this mysterious alicorn; but at least the warriors were already handling the creatures. In normal circumstances she would fight against the warriors and recover her new domains but she was too busy fighting this enemy so powerful who wasn't even tacking her seriously. Rainbow Sparkle were only concentrated in annoy her every way she could.

When the everypony on ponyville were at a safe place, the two Saiyamans and the Crusaders used all they had to finally exterminate the tentacles.

When Rainbow Sparkle spotted there was no danger anymore, she decided to finally made her move. She turned Trixie's frock-coat into a frilly pink dress and she was the one who has wearing the manly outfit now. All the citizens came out of their refugees to see what was going on.

"Come on, my dear little ponies!" announced Rainbow Sparkle happily. "Only for tonight you'll have the privilege to see me, alicorn princess Rainbow Sparkle; along with my assistant Trixie amuse you with my magic. Tonight is a night that Ponyville will never forget!"

Rainbow Sparkle's horn glowed with all the intensity covering all Ponyville with that Sonic-Rainboom-like magic cleaning all the mess and fixing what need to be fixed. She even returned Snips back to life and send the fainted Ursa Mayor to the Everfree Forest.

Trixie couldn't believe how easily Rainbow Sparkle broke all her spells with so little effort. That alicorn, where did she came from? How was possible to exist somepony as powerful as Celestia or Luna?

Throw Trixie's eyes, King Sombra was looking at all of that and making himself the same questions.

Rainbow Sparkle grinned looking to Trixie. "Now, I'm going to disappear my dear assistant. How about that?"

"No! wait!" bagged Trixie bowing to the alicorn. "I'll do anything! Just ask and consider it done! Please don't hurt me!"

"That amulet of yours, give it to me. NOW!"

Trixie obeyed shacking in fear. Then the alicorn nodded whit a smile destroying the amulet with a last spell. "Farewell, Sombra"

Sombra could felt the power hit him with all intensity. He moaned in pain; he lost his slave; but at least he saw what he wanted. The true power of the Great Saiyaman; and now he was more than interested in the pact with the Chaos Spirit. But he was even more interested in the mysterious alicorn.

Back in Ponyville Trixie shook her head after being free from Sombra's spell. "Oh, thank you. I only wanted to humiliate Twilight Sparkle. Never meant this whole mess…" she said humbly to Rainbow Sparkle. "Now… this fix everything, right? I was under dark magic influence; we can forgive something like that, right?"

Rainbow Sparkle nodded. "Of course; but first… the punishment for being an idiot"

"But you promised me to not to…"

"It won't hurt" said Rainbow Sparkle with a grin; appearing a box around Trixie to the amusement of everypony. In fact, they were more than delighted to see that unicorn be humiliated; even if the whole mess wasn't truly her fault.

Then once Trixie was locked in the box, Rainbow Sparkle appeared a lot of knives that quickly penetrated the box making the ponies gasp imagining the pain. Finally the box disappeared revealing an intact Trixie.

"ABRA CADABRA!" said Rainbow Sparkle. "And now, one of you can give me a glass of water?

Carrot Top gave her one. "Drink" ordered the alicorn to Trixie.

She obeyed. The water spilled from the several invisible holes Trixie had causing the general laugh. Humiliated again, Trixie ran away crying in silence.

After the unicorn left, Rainbow Sparkle checked her watch discovering she was almost out of time. She quickly bowed to the audience and disappeared before anypony could say anything.

**…**

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "There's no doubt Miss Rainbow Dash is the dominating personality"

"Reminds me Gotenks" mumbled Videl.

**…**

Meanwhile, the rest of the mane 6 couldn't believe what just happened. Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy seemed worried; Pinkie Pie only enjoyed the show and laughed loud to Trixie's humiliation with the rest of Ponyville. They were talking between them when they saw Gohan and Videl walking along with the Crusaders.

"Ey!" called Gohan. "She's at Sweet Apple Acres. I can feel her tremendous Ki"

They all nodded and followed the warriors.

Just as they said, Rainbow Sparkle was eating an apple happily resting under a tree near to Applejack's house. "Hi there! How was my show?" she asked.

Before anypony could answer, another powerful light came and blinded them all; except for Gohan who had his sun glasses from Great Saiyaman's outfit. When they recover their vision, they saw Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle on the ground very confused, but happy.

"Ey Twi, let's do it again sometime!" asked Rainbow Dash. "It was awesome; I though the Sonic Rainboom was the best of my tricks and suddenly we have that Fusion stuff"

Twilight shook her head still a little dizzy. "Rainbow, really, was necessary to humiliate her that much? The poor mare was under Sombra's control; she doesn't deserve to be treated like that!"

"Half of the fault is yours" said Rainbow annoyed.

They were going to start argue when Rarity interrupted them. "Please, you can fight later. Now the important thing is, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

Pinkie started to bounce around happily as always. "Amazing, terrific, wonderful! Can you do it again? The strange dance was the best part, so can you repeat it for Pinkie? Please, please, please?"

Applejack shouted her putting a hoof on her mouth. "Seriously, what were you thinking?"

The pegasus rolled her eyes. "Well, save Ponyville, Duh! Gohan and Videl suggested that strange technique and I must confess I had a lot of doubts but I can tell you now it's something unique. I can still feel Twilight's magic increasing my abilities!"

Twilight smiled weakly. "It was fun, I admit it, but is also exhausting. My horn is still hot because all the power we used"

They didn't said much more and suddenly they saw the sun was rising. "What do you think Celestia will say about this?" asked Fluttershy.

Twilight saw her friend in fear. "Please don't tell her, please! She doesn't have to know this. Let's make it our little secret"

"Twi… I think you better tell her" said Applejack. "I don't think she'll care too much about it; after all you're her student and Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, so…"  
"Don't you understand?" asked Twilight. "We know how to build an artificial alicorn as powerful as her! She'll be shocked and after that I don't want to imagine what she'll do to us! Please keep it as a secret!"

Gohan shook his head. "Miss Twilight, if you don't want to keep it in secret I'll do as you say, but this time I'm with them. You should tell her"

"Twilight" tried to say Rainbow, but Twilight interrupted her.

"No means no"

The Mane 6, Gohan, Videl and the Crusaders muttered worried about her friend but this time they promised to don't say a thing. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rarity finally spoke to broke the tension.

"Letting all of that aside, Gohan, Videl, thanks for save us again but I can't take it anymore. The two of you need a new superhero outfit right now. Come at my boutique and I'm not taking a "no" for an answer"

They all smiled in relieve and followed Rarity. Everypony except for Applejack; who just saw Twilight with disappointing.

"We both know you should tell the Princess"

* * *

**Very well, this is the end of chapter 11. I hoped you liked Rainbow Sparkle; and sorry if I didn't describe the Fusion steps very well but you know… they are too ridiculous to be described and also like I said before, English is not my mother language.**

**And now just:**

**Read ya later!**


End file.
